Orchard of Mines
by WolfofMibu
Summary: Volume 4 comic AU: Thanks to the Utroms Leonardo finds himself having to learn how to live a normal life above ground. It's a hard journey with hatred and prejudice everywhere, but maybe one special woman can show him why it's all worth it in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Just a little history to this piece. It is the first piece I am posting that has chapters. It is a companion story to my friend Noble Maiden's piece titled: **Rapture**. Same as her story this piece is set in an alternate universe version of the Volume Four of the comic books. So it involves the Utrom's landing on Earth and Splinter's death, but goes off in our own directions and doesn't include a lot of the same plot point the original comics do. Enjoy!_

She had never seen someone like him. He entered with a confidence she had to assume made human men jealous. She sat down the soft drinks that were in her hands, watching him seat himself at one of the small tables off to the side. It had been months since the alien Utroms had landed on Earth and with them had come such a vast variety of life forms that walking down the streets of New York City now was like being in a high budget science fiction film. Still her tiny café, on an out of the way side street rarely saw off world guests. She assumed most of them were not overly fond of tea.

A few of the other patrons glanced at him; she witnessed some chairs scuff a few feet farther away from his proximity. She didn't mind, she tried to judge much more based on the character the person eluded versus simply outside appearance and this individual held an air that made her respect him even before speaking to him.

He had been carrying a few books with him, as soon as he settled himself he opened one, flipping through a few pages. She considered her new customer for a moment before approaching. Surprised by the fact that unlike a lot of the aliens he had a very natural look to him. Most of the off worlders she had seen on the street looked like movie creatures; like if she knew they weren't real she would think they were a costume. Her new patron sitting and reading by himself looked just like a giant Turtle. He was a soft kelly green color with a dark brown shell. He had on elbow and knee pads and a blue bandana across his face. What really drew her attention was the duel katana that were slung across his back. She knew she should say something about the fact he had weapons inside her tea shop, but for some reason it didn't bother her at all.

She finally approached him, her curiosity quenched a little bit. She held her serving tray flat along her stomach, a tentative helpful look on her face. "How are you doing today?" Her voice was warm and it wasn't a forced sound. Something about him fascinated her.

His eyes slowly drifted up to her face, his expression neutral almost blank. The Turtle considered her before speaking back; it was still odd to him to be out in the open like he was. Up until the Utroms arrival he had lived his entire life hiding beneath the city. A mutant with no right to live within the spectrum of the world above, but all of that had changed and he was slowly adjusting to the new way his life preceded. One of his few human friends had spoken highly of this shop, so needing a break from researching alone below; he had come here for some company. The girl before him seemed sweet and earnest and he had to admit easy on the eyes. She had brown hair that famed her face in a flattering way; large dark eyes, nice skin and a build that was slender, but still allowed her to have the natural curves of the female form. He knew were his brothers in his place they would probably flirt with her. He honestly was not interested in that.

"I am well, thank you for asking." He bowed his head ever so slightly, to be polite. He could see a few of his fellow restaurant goers staring at there exchange and it simply made him shake his head. "Do you have jasmine tea?" He wanted something a little sweeter slightly different from the plain green tea he had been drinking by the gallons at home.

"Of course I'll bring you a pot." She bowed her head slightly in return and it made him smirk. She didn't seem like your average city girl. He could see why his friend April liked this establishment so much.

She couldn't help but glance back at him as she walked away. His posture and aura were so strong and his voice vibrated as he spoke. She could feel herself grip her tray a little more tightly and flushed, laughing at herself as she went to enter the kitchen for how foolish she was acting.

She was stopped before she could make her way into the other room. Another patron, a woman she had seen in her establishment a few times was rising from her seat. Her voice raising another octave with each word she spoke. Her demeanor condescending.

"You can't possible think that I am going to sit inside the same room as THAT." The customer pointed rudely at the Turtle, her whole posture haughty and demeaning. "Most store owners I know are intelligent enough to keep alien garbage out of there shops. Like anyone in there right mind would want to socialize with such a thing."

The Turtle didn't make a sound simply gathering the books he had been reading ready to stand. His intentions that day had not been to cause anyone conflict but simply to find himself some piece of mind for a few hours. He stopped half way out of the chair when the girl that had been waiting on him laid a purposeful hand on his arm.

"The door is right there." The shop owner's face was drawn now, her tone flat. "No one is stopping you from using it, but I can tell you one thing Ma'am. NO ONE will treat someone in my shop with as much prejudice and as little regard as you just did. You're not welcome here anymore."

The customer's jaw dropped. She flushed a bright scarlet either out of embarrassment or rage. The man she had been seated with grabbed her elbow and started to usher her towards the exit, obviously not wishing to allow this confrontation to continue.

The shop owner could hear them whispering feverishly to one another, but she paid them no heed. She turned to look at the Turtle as the door to her shop closed behind the departing guests. He was studying her with caramel brown eyes. She realized she was still gripping his lower arm and sheepishly slid her hand away.

"I'm sorry about that." She bit her lip. Why did his stare make her so nervous?

"What do you have to apologize for? That was possible one of the kindest things someone has ever done for me." He seated himself again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Nah I am just an idiot who enjoys sticking their nose in other peoples business." One of her hands rose to sweep through the hair on the back of her head. She felt undeserving of his praise. She forced out a short laugh.

Still his gaze never waived. It was like he was looking inside of her and reading all the subtle things she was trying not to say. "You are far from an idiot and I am grateful." He then turned back to his book as if the subject was closed.

"My name's Lea." She wasn't certain why she felt the need to tell the Turtle this, but the information came spilling out of her and as soon as she said it she felt silly, He certainly hadn't asked anything about her. What on Earth was she assuming? "And I should go get your tea." She turned to rush away, trying to save herself face, but paused at the sound of his voice.

"My name's Leonardo, but all my friend's just call me Leo." She hazarded a turn. His expression had the slightest hint of warmth to it and then he smiled. It was like fireworks went off inside her brain. She had no explanation for the way he made her feel, how the very air around him seemed electrified by his aura.

"Welcome to New York City Leo." She spoke the first sensible thing that came to mind, but was confused when he chuckled.

"Thank you, but I feel like I had already been here for forever." She looked at him confused and he just smiled again. It was such an easy, pure exchange. She returned his smile without reason.

"Oh your tea!" it was her turn to giggle. Yet she didn't feel foolish, like she might have with other people. His expression was so kind and wise beyond his appearance in years. "I'll tell you what it will be on the house because of you having to wait forever."

"You don't have to…!" He started to protest. His eye ridges drawing together in a concerned expression.

"It's my place and I want to." She bowed her head at him and once again walked away to get his drink. Leonardo watched her leave, his gaze drinking in the sway of her hips. Smiling privately to himself he returned to his book while he waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo was skimming through what was already his third or fourth book of the morning. He has rose at his usual five am, meditated until seven, trained until ten, then showered and had a light breakfast of oatmeal and toast. He wasn't really finding any of the information he desired and it was nearing the time for lunch. Ever since his Father had passed he had been desperately going through all of his notes and books trying to piece together a mystery he happened upon. Odd scrolls that Splinter had kept that he didn't understand and was hoping to piece together with research.

It has been an almost narrow minded obsession for him until a few days ago. His afternoon at the small tea shop April had suggested to him kept dancing around the outskirts of his mind. It was extremely aggravating to him, he hated feeling distracted; but at the same time, it wasn't a bad diversion.

He had gotten very little work done at the shop that day either. As patrons had started to empty out Lea had come to sit with him. They had talked at length about all manner of things. It had been the most unusual encounter he had come across since the Utroms had landed and announced themselves to the world. Which considering the type of adventures Leonardo generally had, really didn't say much about his social skills, if sharing tea with a pretty girl was so unique to him.

He closed his book, giving into the memories wishing to rush back to him for a moment. She had approached with a refill pot to his Jasmine tea. Only this time she had brought a second cup. She was so earnest, so honest. He had to admit to himself that he had never met another human like her. She had no veiled intentions; she was remarkably complex, yet simple at the same time.

She had asked to join him. She was interested in him. It was plain to discern, but he couldn't fathom why. He had no experience having a civilized conversation with a young woman, one on one in this fashion. April didn't count because she was more like another sibling and Shadow didn't count because she was to all accounts his niece. For the start of there conversation the only clear memory he had was how good she smelled. She was wearing a cherry blossom scent, and her eyes were so dark and warm. He could remember the way the light shined off of them almost too clearly.

Then much to his surprise she had asked about his katana. She had listened with rapt attention as he answered her questions. This somewhat confused him, because very few people other then his Sensei and probably Usagi-san would ever listen to one of his long dissertations about his weapons. Yet she appeared genuinely interested. She knew a little herself it seemed. She enjoyed watching Samurai films as much as he did. He scoffed at himself admitting that he did find this adorable.

Letting out a long sigh Leonardo tired to push the memory away, refocus his attention at the task he should be completing and reminded himself he needed to stop acting foolish. But still she lingered. Very few other people had ever treated him like what he said was so important, or that he was so special. He growled frustrated.

"You are never going to leave me alone are you Lea?" He spoke out loud to no one but his own person. He felt defeated in a way, but it wasn't bad. Quiet the contrary something had stirred in his heart. Along with training and attempting to convince himself to continue his research, Leo had spent the last few days trying to sort out his best course to action about this new development. At first he was going to try to ignore the rattled part of his brain; but it had a far louder voice then he had anticipated. Then he had thought that maybe he could push the situation with Lea aside until he solved the issues with the scrolls. Yet that too did not seem to be working very well.

He was finally getting to the point where he had to admit to himself that whatever was happening was not something he was used to and that he needed to meet this new conundrum head on. Figure out what it was about this girl and the way she treated him that had him so unfocused. Rising from his seat he knew what course of action he needed to take next. She had invited him to return to her shop at any point. He had been avoiding doing so, but now it was time. Perhaps seeing her again would wipe away some of this clouded mess and allow him to refocus himself. In the very least it would afford him a nice lunch. With once last glance at the time, he left the lair.

She wasn't there when he arrived. He seated himself, looking around. It was quieter then the other day but it was mid-week this time and most people probably were working. Another server had come over. A young blond girl, who had been sweet but didn't grab his attention in the immediate way Lea had that first day. He ordered a drink and asked if Lea was there, trying to make it sound like a question in passing, suddenly feeling foolish.

"Oh you must be Leonardo." The blond had smiled at him. Only training kept his expression neutral when inside he felt a mixture of pleasure and confusion over the fact that Lea it appears must have mentioned him.

"Yes I am?" Then his thoughts wandered and wondered if he had been talked about in positive fashion or a negative one. His Waitress gave no indication either way except that her attitude reminded pleasant.

"Lea's out with Dean right now, but she should be back any minute actually." The girl politely nodded and went to get his drink. Leonardo sat watching her walk away trying to wrap his mind around what he had just heard.

Lea was out with another man? Probably her boyfriend? It wouldn't surprise him, she was good looking and smart and kind. His brows furrowed, he has been idiotic to not realize she had to have a boyfriend. And he felt even more ridiculous because he felt let down, but why? There was nothing between the two of them but a single conversation. And he had far too much going on in his life for such a blatantly unneeded distraction.

He rose from the table to leave, coming back to this shop had been a mistake and it was one he was certain he would not make again any time soon. His tea forgotten, he felt his head cleared of whatever nonsense had been affecting him, he had work to do. But as he reached the door he came face to face with two familiar dark eyes.

"Leo?" He could have brushed past her, rushed out into the street, but that wasn't in his nature and it would have been rude.

"Hello." He felt awkward and looked around behind her waiting for this "Dean" to come into view.

"Are you leaving?" Lea's head was tilted up looking at him, seemly mystified as to why he was standing in the doorway of her store.

"I, um, forgot something at home." He had always been so clumsy at lying. His Master had never been one to desire himself or any of his Brothers to tell falsehoods, but for some reason this lesson had only stuck with him.

"Oh." Was it his imagination or did she look regretful that he was departing. "Are you coming back after?" Hope filled her expression. "I got some new tea in I wanted you to try. I would have been here when you arrived but Dean needed to go to the Doctors."

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Realizing when she said "Dean" she gestured to the small bag she was carrying over her shoulder. There was a pregnant pause, where they both stood there neither certain what to say.

Finally Leo took the lead. "Who is Dean?" The question was raging through his mind and now he thought he might have been reading everything wrong.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lea giggled. "Dean is my Chihuahua." She shifted the bag so that he could see in the side; a tiny face stared up at him with liquid dew drop eyes. Suddenly the tiny dog showed his teeth at the stranger and barked. "Dean hush!" She soothed the dog in a soft tone and turned back to him smiling. "He needed to go to the vet for some shots today."

"Oh." Leonardo suddenly felt very stupid and once again very out of sorts. He was feeling a lot of things and making a lot of assumptions and he wasn't completely certain why. He had really been hoping coming here would have answered a lot of questions for him; instead it was just making more.

"So did you need to go home to get something?" Lea shifted out of the doorway now, moving over to the side, her eyes never leaving the Turtle in front of her.

"It's not really that important." Leo answered her lamely. He was confused as her face lit up.

"Good! Then you can come up stairs! I need to get Dean settled and I have that tea for you to try!" She was beaming. He looked from the door to her trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Upstairs?" His brows furrowed again.

"Yeah I live above here."

Leo's eye widened ever so slightly. "Oh, I, um…" He hadn't a clue what had just happened or how he had somehow gotten himself invited to her place.

"Come on Leo." She reached out her hand and touched his. Her fingers were soft and warm. "Please?"

"Okay." He couldn't deny the desire in her eyes. And he felt a smile crossing his face to match hers.

"Do you like scones? I have a couple of different kinds, if you want with the tea." She still had his hand and was leading him along through the restaurant.

"I've never had a scone." She paused as a serious expression crossed her face. "Then we will have to change that won't we?" She then broke into a grin and he couldn't explain it, he did to. Following behind her, up some steps towards where she lived. This was progressing in ways he had never expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Lea could barely suppress the smile attempting to beam across her expression as she led her houseguest up the stairs to her apartment. She couldn't help but glance at the looks people were giving her, ranging from curious to down right hostile. She had become more interested in the plight of the off worlders the last couple days, which she could readily admit was tied directly to her fascination in Leonardo. She had been appalled to discover the amount of hate groups and prejudice the new life forms were facing. It had made her so angry.

She was a great believer in equality for all and for judging people based on who they were inside. Leo was one of the most striking and beautiful men she had ever encountered. She had been drawn to him the first moment she had saw him and then after speaking to him had been even more invested in getting to know him better. She believed it was probably just a silly flight of fancy on her part, but Lea genuinely wished that she and Leonardo could be friends.

She shifted Dean's carrying case into the crook of her left arm and she fumbled to unlock her door. Leo was next her, his usual almost blank expression on his face as he looked around. He was a very difficult man to read, but Lea enjoyed a challenge. "It must be convenient to live right above your shop?" The steady rumbles of Leo's tone meet her ears as she finally jostled her door open.

"It has ups and downs; it also means I can never escape the problems." She laughed as she entered and was surprised when upon following her, Leo blinked for a moment before joining in on the laughter himself.

"Yes I actually understand that all to well." He stood a little awkwardly in her doorway as she went to put Dean down, his eyes once again roaming the area around him.

"You can come in Leo, I won't bite I promise." Lea grinned and paused staring at the Turtle across from her as for a moment she though she saw a slight flush grace his face.

"Oh, I didn't mean to, or think, or…" He faltered to a halt and just smiled at her. Lea felt her heart hurt suddenly, how could such a capable, serious man be so cute?

"How about that tea?" She rescued him from further stumbling and he jumped at her offer.

"That would be fantastic! Where would you like me to sit?" Leonardo glanced around himself as they both were in view of her living room and kitchen at the moment from where they stood. Lea noted there was so much precision to every single action Leonardo partook in. It wasn't simply a matter of him flopping down on her couch; he was carefully considering his options in all areas. She had to wonder to herself if it was a little maddening at times to over think every decision one made?

"How about the kitchen, then we can more easily talk why I prepare our drinks." She had been freeing Dean from his carrier and the small dog leapt out and barreled into the other rooms himself towards his food dish. She smiled up at Leo, reaching out and hooking her hand around his lower arm gently pulling him. His eyes drifted down to her hand before pulling back up to her face. She was probably mistaken but she almost thought she saw a flash of something there.

"That sounds perfect." The octave of Leo's tone, the solidness of his body; Lea felt her stomach flutter as she realized much to her surprise she felt a definite jolt of desire. She smiled up at the Turtle walking with her. Trying to push it aside, thinking how foolish she was being. She was certain Leo's world has filled with females of his race as beautiful, as lithe and as strong as he was. Lea knew she wasn't unattractive, but she was a fairly normal human female. She doubted Leonardo would see her in any other way.

"What kind of teas do you grow on your world?" While Leo sat himself at her kitchen table, Lea crossed to where she kept all of her tea preparation items and started collecting things.

"Excuse me?" Lea felt a smirk getting the impression Leo's mind had been elsewhere for a moment. She leaned back against her counter just considering him.

"Well I mean I guess it's possible a similar strain of plants to the one that exist here on Earth could have evolved on your planet, but I guess I was kind of hoping that maybe you could introduce me to something new." Involuntarily she felt her eyes drift over his frame as she said the last part. She felt herself cough suddenly, looking away realizing to her embarrassment what she had just implied to him.

"Well you see it's all a little bit more complicated then that." Her eyes flickered back to the Turtle across from her grateful he seemed to have completely missed her slip. Leo on the other hand looked very thoughtful.

"Complicated how?" Making there drinks was lost to Lea for a moment as she grew far more interested in what the man across from her had to say.

"I want to be honest with you Lea, it's vital to me to not lie to the people I deem important in my life." There was hesitation in his tone, but somehow all she could focus on the fact Leo had said she was _important_.

"I would prefer you to be straight with me also. If it's something you don't feel comfortable telling me you certainly don't have to. I mean I was just making conversation." Lea wondered if his hesitation was because, while he didn't want to lie to her Leonardo didn't trust her enough yet to be honest with her. She asked herself though if she could completely blame him. They barely knew one another.

Leo sighed. "For a long time it has been my responsibility to look after my family. Keep them safe; keep them on the right path. With everything happening with the Utroms so many doors have opened for us that we never would have considered possible. I guess it's all a little overwhelming." She had crossed to seat herself at the table next to him listening carefully to what Leo had to say. As he finished his small monologue he glanced up at her and there eyes locked. Silence passed between them and Lea got the distinct impression that Leonardo was reading more about her then she would care to know.

"I'm not an alien." His tone was matter-of-fact. He held her gaze awaiting her reaction to his confession. Lea paused her mind suddenly confused.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. You come from another world right?" Leonardo sighed again, looking down at the table as if he was suddenly fascinated by the construction of it.

"I'm from Earth the same as you are. I was born a regular pond turtle, but because of the Utroms was mutated. I know that probably makes me far less fascinating or foreign but it is who I really am." The doubt in his tone surprised her. From his reaction and his words it dawned on her suddenly. It wasn't just a trust issue. Leonardo seemed to think that if he lost this allure of being a creature from another place he was also going to lose her interest.

She reached out laying her hand on top of his, his dark eyes lifted to hers once more at her touch. "Leo I don't care if you're from Europe, Asia, Canada, Romulas, Cardassia or Vulcan." It was Lea's turn to take a deep breath. She was going to have to expose a bit more of her feelings then she generally felt comfortable with, knowing Leo for such a short time. Yet somehow to put his mind at ease her small discomfort seemed worth it. "You are the most incredible man I have ever met and every new piece of you that I see just draws me to you even more. I would be honored if you would consider me as a possible friend."

Her voice grew soft at the end of her entreaty and she felt color rise in her cheeks. Lea was generally very self confident, very in tuned with herself as an individual; but Leo brought out this ridiculous feeling of hero worship that she though she had abandoned in her teens. Most of the time other people's opinions didn't factor into Lea's thoughts that much, currently she found she was nearly on the edge of her seat to see what the Turtle across from her was about to say next.

Leo for his part, blinked at Lea a few times. She could see his mind processing everything she had just said, trying to categorize it into what Leo deemed his way to function everyday. "I'm not even certain what to say..." Leo stumbled over words, shifting in his seat. "The fact a woman as amazing as you takes any interest in me at all, is a detail I can barely wrap my mind around. Then you ask me, if I would _consider_ you being my friend?" He paused again slowly a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, I think getting to know you would be good for me and I can only hope I could in some small way help shape your life in return." A peaceful confidence seemed to elude from Leo as he made his decision. Lea could tell knowing where they both stood at this moment was something that put him at far more ease then he had been, since she had first seen him that day. He felt in control she thought, which Lea quickly realized was very important to Leonardo as a person.

She stood, an exhilarated feeling sweeping across her. Before a coherent idea could even form in her mind she felt herself lean forward and softly plant a light kiss on Leonardo's cheek. She pulled away swallowing, surprised by her sudden boldness. Her head swimming with the smell of musk and leather that radiated off the Turtles form.

"I'll go make the tea." She felt awkward, but good. Her stomach once again flip flopping around. She pushed back her hair, busy getting out a tea pot and different flavors of the drink, all the while biting her lower lip and judging the action she had just taken. Behind her Leonardo was silent and she was afraid to look in his direction for fear she would be judged with disapproval for what she had just done.

He was so quiet she didn't even realize he had moved until she felt his hand on her arm. "Can I help you?" His expression was earnest, nothing critical about it. Lea felt herself relax knowing she hadn't just messed up whatever was happening between them before it could even stand in its wobbly legs.

"I think I can manage thank you." She smiled, and suddenly struck with an idea reached across the counter to a box and handed it to him. "There are plates in the cupboard right up there." She gestured to her right. "If you want to pick out a scone for both of us that would be a big help."

Leonardo set about following her instructions. There was a momentary pause in conversation broken again by the Turtle across the room. "You know this is the first time I have had tea alone with someone outside my family." Then he chuckled. "No wait that's a lie I have with my friend Usagi, but that's actually it." Lea felt like he was trying to spell something out for her, but she wasn't certain just what he was trying to say. She started the water.

"You haven't had much other human contact?" She looked at him sideways from her stove a little surprised by this new information.

"We have a few allies. Casey and April, who I think you know? She was the one who told me about your shop anyway." Having finished his task Leonardo crossed the room again and placed the box back where Lea had gotten it from. Lea was listening and working, on tip toe now straining up to reach some of her more formal Japanese tea cups from a cupboard above. She felt Leonardo's hand on the small of her back as he reached over her and retrieved two of the cups and placed them before her. Lea flushed feeling the now getting to be familiar tingle at the contact.

"Thank you, and yes I mean I don't know April well, but she stops in enough that she is a regular. She's such a considerate person I have always liked her." Leo leaned back against the counter, watching her as Lea spoke. "Are Casey and April everyone?" She knew she shouldn't sound quiet so shocked but it tugged at her heart a little to think of a life where one wasn't even free to walk down the street when they wanted to.

"Pretty much, I mean there is their daughter Shadow and few other random people we don't see that often. Most people react to us with even more hostility then that woman did my first time in your shop." Leonardo said all of this matter-of-factly. It was his life and Lea realized he was used to it which just made her more upset.

"Well that's those idiots lost then and my gain." She flashed him a cheeky grin as she poured the tea. She watched Leonardo's eye ridges bunch together for a moment before he let out a little laugh.

"Well that's one way to look at it I suppose." Lea liked the fact that sometimes she felt like when she said things Leo wasn't certain how to respond to her and she found that cute. She handed him his tea cup and picked up hers and the pot with the rest of the drink to take to the table.

"It's the only _correct_ way to look at things." She bit her lip. She was so obviously flirting now and she just couldn't stop herself. They both returned to the sits they had been in earlier. Lea couldn't help but notice Leo was watching her closely. "If it's alright with you, do you mind telling me a bit about your family?" Lea was fascinated to know more but didn't want to press.

"I don't think my brothers would mind too much if I told you a little about them. Where to start?" Was it her imagination or was Leonardo flirting back? Lea just drank her tea quietly and listened as he started to tell her about his life.


	4. Chapter 4

During his morning meditation while trying to clear his mind, one idea kept coming back to Leonardo; a quote he often came across in the books on philosophy his Father had given him "change is the only constant." It was probably one of the truest lessons he had gotten out of life. The last couple of months had been such an easy routine for him. Working for the Utroms, occasionally assisting the Foot; He hadn't even had the responsibility of looking after his Brothers. Both Don and Mike were now gone for weeks at a time, doing their own projects for the Utroms. Raphael, he hadn't seen or heard from in months. Not since their big falling out.

Once or twice a week, he would find himself visiting April and Casey, with the lair empty almost all the time now Leo actually found he got a little bit lonely sometimes. The major bulk of his life was taken up with the questions that had been left for him by his Sensei; All of the papers and notes he went through daily trying to come to some meaning behind the odd scrolls in the language he had never seen before. For quiet sometime this had been very fulfilling for him. He had a mission, an objective and all of the work kept his mind occupied. All of this had changed when Lea entered his life.

He suddenly found his routine changing. He was stopping into her shop almost daily now. His tight knit little world, for so long always filled with the same people suddenly was expanding. Lea was opening up her life to him, as he found himself getting closer to her; He also found he was becoming familiar with her staff. They talked to him like he was another person. They told about their lives and in return asked questions about his. Leonardo had even learned all of their names. He was never certain if anything was said out of his presence, but in front of him, he was always treated with the highest level of respect. It was completely different from living in the shadows like he had done his entire life.

Spending time with Lea had also made Leo realize he could classify every woman he had spent time with in his life prior to her into four categories: Family, victim, super-human or enemy. Lea was clearly none of these. She was his friend, but in a very different way then April was. When she touched him, which the more often they spent time together the more frequent it became. He always felt this uncontrollable surge of emotion, and Leonardo found he finally had to admit to himself that he was attracted to Lea.

Regardless of this "brave new world" the Utroms had dropped Leo and his Brothers in, it didn't alter the fact he was still a mutant Turtle. He could take down entire complex criminal organizations by himself, but he wasn't certain how to handle whatever was happening between him and this woman he had grown so fond of. Lea on the other hand was beautiful, vibrant and full of life. He was certain if she did feel anything for him, and much to dismay he had to admit to himself that she did in fact care about him in some fashion. They were both just too different for it to grow past the place they were at right now.

He wasn't about to start kidding himself and he realized at this juncture it just wasn't that important. He had a job to do today and sitting and reflecting on all these _emotions_ wasn't going to get that task completed. The Utroms were setting up a public press conference at one of the news buildings in Rockefeller Center. He had been asked as a "security consultant" to come and check out the layout of the area and see if he deemed it safe; Mostly Leo just though the Utroms trusted and enjoyed having the Turtles around because they had worked together so much over the course of the years. His employment for the day should be his focus and everything else could wait until later.

Leonardo had given up on wearing disguises a few weeks after the Utroms had landed. At first it had been annoying for people to stare at him, but now either he was getting used to it, or the public was getting more use to off worlders because he didn't notice it as much. Still he preferred to travel by roof top on foot, Leo has and always will be a creature of habit.

Arriving at the building and checking in with some of the Foot security the Utroms have there for themselves Leonardo is surprised when he hears a familiar voice. "Leo?" He's being called from a distance away and turning he sees his Brother Donatello pushing his way towards him.

"Donny? When did you get home?" Leonardo doesn't have to fake the smile that is spreading across his face. It was genuinely really good to see one of his missing Brothers.

"We flew in this morning. I was actually about to head home when I was told you were going to be here today. I figured I would head over here and check in with you. What's going on?" Don looked around at all the figures buzzing around the two of them, preparing every detail for the next day.

"The Utroms are trying to work on public relations. They are having a lot of trouble connecting with the bulk of the populace and it seems like everyday one or two new hate groups are popping onto the radar. They want to have a sort of town hall type meeting tomorrow. I am checking out the area for them making certain it looks secure." Leonardo had to side step a few different beings as they dashed by the Turtles towards whatever there destination was.

"Sounds like a lot has been going on while I've been in South America," Donatello sighed. "You want to walk with me for a bit Leo. I could really use a cup of coffee, I don't think I have gotten a full nights sleep in over a week." Leonardo could easily see the fatigue in his Brothers demeanor, but had been going to allow Don to bring up what was weighing on him. It pleased Leo to know it wasn't going to be a difficult struggle between them for the information, and that Don really seemed to just want to talk.

"Yeah there's a Starbucks right down the way." The two fell into step together, walking side by side.

"So have you gotten used to walking down the street with all the _normal_ people yet?" Don had a smirk on his face and Leo side glanced at his Brother before sharing it. Don pushed open the door to the building they were in, both Turtles stepped through before continuing.

"Lately I find myself comfortable with things I never thought I would be." Leonardo looked away and cleared his throat. Nearly missing the curious look Don gave him at his choice of words. "So what has been causing you all these sleepless nights Don?" Leo just didn't think he was quiet ready to share what had been going on in his life with his Brother yet.

"I would say this is going to sound weird," Donatello paused and smiled again. "But this is us of course. We found intelligent dinosaurs. They attacked us, it took us a week to repair our space craft and get back here. Now we are trying to regroup and figure out our…" Don paused looking over to the right past his Brother. "Leo are those girls waving at us?"

Leonardo sighed to himself, hesitant to look at where his brother was indicating. As he did he felt a moment of minor panic. He did know the two woman across the way in front of a small pastry shop; their names where Mairead and Elaine and they both worked for Lea.

"Probably," Leonardo cleared his throat. "I am familiar with both of them." Leo returned a small wave and with a sigh knew his two different worlds he had built up for himself were about to collide together. "We should go over and say hello." Like his feet were lined with lead Leonardo started to cross over to the confectionary store. Don followed his expression somewhere between baffled and amused.

"Wow Leo, apparently I took the wrong assignment going down to the Jungle." Don's voice was full of good natured ribbing, but Leonardo could not stop the glare that crossed his face as he looked at his Brother.

"It's not like that Donatello. I go to the tea shop they work at a lot." Leo didn't explain any further, even as he could tell his Brother was studying him. Donatello was the most observant of his family after himself and Leonardo knew he would be kidding himself if he thought Don wouldn't pick up on something. Even as Leo had to admit to himself he wasn't even really certain what there was to center in on.

"Hello Leo! Surprised to see you in this part of the city." At their approach Mairead was the first one to speak up. Out of everyone at the shop, Lea was closest to Mairead. Leonardo appreciated her forward and honest nature, but was sometimes intimidated by the fact he knew the two women talked about him when he wasn't around and he couldn't be certain what Mairead actually thought about him.

"I am just doing some work today for the Utroms." It wasn't a secret that he was helping the off worlders and without providing any information about his reasonability's that afternoon he felt he was following protocol. There was a pregnant pause between the two groups. It only took Leo a moment to see the two girls were both looking at Don and then him expectedly awaiting Leonardo to carry out an introduction.

"This is my Brother, Donatello by the way." Leo felt himself falter unused to this type of social situation. "Don this is Mairead and Elaine." He gestured to each person as he related there name. Mairead extended her hand smartly and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Donatello. Elaine and I work at Lea's shop, which is how we met your brother." It was part of a means of greeting, but Leo flinched watching Donny's brow furrow at the mention of Lea's name. What was said by Mairead to bring association between the parties had instead just confused Don more, as Leonardo hadn't had the chance to actually tell Don about his new friend yet.

"You'll have to excuse me, I just got back from a trip; but I don't know who Lea is and I have the feeling I am missing something in this conversation." Don shook Mairead's extending hand returning her welcoming gesture, but glancing over at his Brother in question. Leonardo felt himself shuffle in place. Leo hated being put on the spot, probably more then almost anything else and at this moment, he felt like everyone around him was studying him like he was under a microscope.

"The tea shop I was telling you about Don, it's run by a woman named Lea. She has become my… friend." Leo wasn't certain why he felt hesitation to tell his Brother this, but he felt like he was exposing some part of himself for public view. Glancing up Leonardo's eyes met Mairead's and he saw a calculating look there. Much to his displeasure he felt the distinct feeling she believed he had erred in judgment.

"Leonardo spends a lot of time at our little shop now. It's been an interesting experience for all of us to get to know one another. Though I am getting this feeling that some of us have more invested in it then others do." Leonardo didn't miss the veiled threat in Mairead's tone that time. He had definitely done something wrong and he knew at this moment he wasn't certain how to fix it.

Don studied Leo for a moment, his Brother might appear like a blank slate to people who didn't know him well but after over thirty years of living together everyday he could see fluctuation in facial muscles, movement in Leonardo's eyes that all indicated how he was feeling. Donatello could see at this moment, he usually very stoic Brother was at a bit of a loss. Don realized that all kidding aside a lot had been happening to his older Brother while he was gone.

"It was nice meeting both of you," Donatello tired to steer the conversation away from the path it was on. "But Leo and I should probably get going; I am in serious need of a good cup of coffee." Don watched the shorter woman continue to consider his Brother and Leonardo just look confused.

"Are you stopping by the shop tonight?" If nothing else Don had to give this girl credit, she didn't back down from her opinions. She clearly was not impressed with the way Leonardo was handling his relationship with her friend and Don would be lying if he didn't admit he was really curious just what was happening.

"Probably not until closer to close, I have a lot of work to do today." Leo watched the challenge in her expression and he blinked. Mairead was usually quiet polite to him and he couldn't understand why she was suddenly being so hostile.

"Why don't you bring your Brother along too, I am certain Lea would love to meet him." With her tone and words it was then it clicked for Leonardo, Mairead was frustrated with him. She thought he didn't want his family to know about Lea; and she was protecting her friend much the same way he might do for his Brothers.

"If Donatello would like to come along…?" He glanced over at the other Turtle.

"I don't have any other plans." Donatello tried to sound disinterested but Leo could see through that ruse.

"We'll see you later then." Leonardo bowed slightly, happy to be getting away from the uncomfortable situation presented to him. Don also exchanged farewells with the two woman and the Turtles made their exit once again heading for the coffee shop down the way.

The two men walked in silence for a few moments before finally Donatello's curiosity got the best of him. "So do you care to explain what all of that was about?" Leonardo sighed deeply. Looking up towards the sky for a moment, trying to reason out in his head just what he wanted to say.

"I made a new friend. Only she is more then that, but not. Honestly Don I don't know what to tell you because I'm not completely certain what situation I'm in." Leonardo could hear the thick frustration in his voice. Fighting had always seemed so uncomplicated. It was victory or death. This relationship or whatever it was he found himself in, it was so multi-layered and involved so many things he didn't understand.

"You visit her everyday?" Leo's eyes found their way back to his Brother's face both for his question and from the tone of Don's voice.

"Yes, I do." Leonardo wasn't certain what Donny was getting at.

"Well I'm no expert on these matters mind you, but then it sounds serious to me." Don shrugged. Thinking this was probably a conversation Leo should be having with Mike or even better April.

"How serious can it really be Donatello? I mean I'm a mutant Turtle and she's quiet obviously not." Leo paused in his walking as his Brother suddenly stopped, just staring at him for a moment.

"You really do like her? Don't you Leo?" Don's tone was surprised. Leonardo pulled himself up to his full height, clearing his throat, looking at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Donatello.

"Everything has changed so much in this last year Donny. I don't know what to think anymore." That was the closest Don thinks he had come to actually seeing his older Brother admit he didn't know what to do in a long time. Leo was always the guy with the plan, with the answer to the seemly unasked question. And ever since their Father had passed Leo had been placing extra pressure on himself. Like he was trying to compensate for the missing piece of their family puzzle, sometimes, Don thought it was good to see that Leonardo really was "just human"; Or as much of one as a mutated Turtle could be.

"Well how about I finish giving you all the minutiae about the jungle, and we can continue this conversation after I meet this woman tonight and have all the details for myself?" Don watched Leo relax as he realized the spot light was getting taken off of his current emotional state.

"That sounds fair." The Starbucks was within eyesight of where they were standing, the Brother continued walking towards it.

"And maybe you can give me some more details about what is going on with the Utroms here in the city?" Donatello was also interested to know how the human aggression against the off worlders was going. Opening the door to the coffee shop the two Brothers were already deep in conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Lea felt like her day was never going to end. Two delivery mix-ups had turned what should have been a fairly average day into utter chaos. It had taken her hours to straighten everything out and by the time she was finished she kind of just wanted to crawl into bed for the evening.

She knew that was impossible though. Not only was there still the dinner shift to help man down in the shop it was also one of their pastry chef's Ashlee's birthday and hopefully Mairead had stopped and gotten the cake for her.

She fed Dean before heading down stairs, the small dog attacking his food with gusto. Entering the service area of her shop, she greeted a few familiar patrons as she headed back towards the kitchen. Mairead was just inside the door, going through the books.

"Disaster has been averted, the great delivery debacle defeated!" Lea thrust her hands above her head in victory. Mairead looked up at her a grin crossing her face as she sat down the pencil she had been writing with. "Did you get the cake?"

"Yes, it's hidden in the back of the walk-in. Ashlee won't find it before tonight." Mairead paused a thoughtful look on her face. Lea froze about to carry on her way into the main kitchen area, but realized it looked like Mairead might have more to say. "Can we talk for a minute?"

It sounded serious, which just made Lea more curious. "Sure, do you want to go back in the office?" It was a tiny room, barely even qualifying as a professional space, but it would afford the two more privacy then speaking in a much frequented area like where they were.

"Yeah, why not," Lea followed Mairead back. Mairead flopped down in the only chair and Lea swung herself up onto the small desk in front of it. "I ran into Leonardo when I went to pick up the cake today." Lea's eyebrow rose. This was the last topic she had been expecting from her friend. She figured this was dealing with some sort of staffing issue, not her personal life.

"That's interesting." Lea wasn't really certain what to say and she allowed her bafflement to clearly be expressed in the expression on her face.

"Did you know one of his Brother's was back in the City?" Mairead's tone was semi-hostile which surprised Lea. She just shook her head at her friend's question.

"It's not something he's mentioned to me." Lea suddenly felt like she was getting scrutinized in someway. She shifted around on her seat.

"Lea we have always been honest with one another. I have been sitting here for a few weeks now watching the two of you. First he visited every couple of days, then every other day, now Leonardo is here everyday. You spend more time with him then you even do me. What's going on between the two of you?" Mairead's expression left no room for Lea to shirk around answering her question. Whatever had happened this afternoon, this was suddenly a very serious topic for her friend.

"We're friends." Lea glanced down, trying to categorize the feelings that had steadily been brewing inside of her. "I mean I really enjoy spending time with Leo. He's very genuine and kind." She felt the familiar flutter in her chest at the thought of him.

"I know Julian at the bank asked you out." Mairead's expression still hadn't changed. "I also know you turned him down flat. You had liked him and had been thinking about asking him out yourself, so why did you tell him no?" Lea sighed deeply. Elaine had been with her the day she had done the deposit and all of this had happened and of course she would have told Mairead.

"Look Mairead honestly…" Lea paused and just stared at the desk for a moment before looking back up at her friend to finish her reply. "I don't know what's going on between Leonardo and I. Sometimes I feel like maybe we are heading towards something more and sometimes I feel like things between us are perfect like they are. All I know is I really like being around him and right now that's good enough for me." The conviction was evident to Lea in her tone.

"How do you think he feels about it? Because Lea, today when we meet his Brother, he hadn't told him a thing about you. I mean, you have literally opened up your entire life to him and don't think I don't know that it hasn't cost us customers and that I haven't seen some of the crap you have had to put up with from people. I just don't want to see you invest a lot of yourself into something and end up just getting hurt." Mairead's expression was concerned and if she had to be completely honest with herself, Lea had to admit she was surprised this topic hadn't come up between the two of them sooner.

"I know a few of you here have been worrying about me. I have seen it in your expressions and the subtle hints in questions you ask me. I know I have made changes in my own life these last few weeks in order to help Leo, or to accommodate making things easier for him. I have also seen a few of you biting your tongues about your opinions about me doing this." Lea couldn't help but smirk a little as Mairead sheepishly looked up at her friend.

"What started out between Leo and I was really mostly curiosity. This blossomed into my being concerned for him as I realized the type of difficulties the different beings on our planet were facing. Only the more I get to know Leonardo as an individual the more I guess I tend to forget he and I are even dissimilar. You asked me why I turned down Julian. He certainly is a very attractive man, but he has never wordlessly understood me the way Leonardo has numerous times now since I have gotten to know him. I understand I am choosing the more difficult path, but I really do believe in the long run it could reap the richer rewards." Lea felt a certainty in her emotions for Leonardo that she hadn't allowed herself to get to in any relationship she had been in for quiet some time. She trusted him, and she made this fact no secret.

"Wow I didn't realize that it was this serious." Mairead's tone was soft, her expression one of surprise and disquiet. "It's not that I think Leo is a bad guy Lea, please don't get that impression. I have enjoyed nearly every conversation he and I have had together. I don't even know if he told you about the one night when you got back late because you were picking up supplies or something. Some asshole was hassling me in the back alley when I went to toss out the garage. I don't even know where Leonardo came from but he intimidated the fuck out of the jerk, yet I have never even seen him raise his voice to anyone else. I get why you want to spend time with him. I'm just worried your backing yourself into a wall and there is going to be eventual repercussions for it."

Mairead's expression was so serious. Lea really appreciated the fact her friend was attempting to see both sides of her situation. That she wasn't just throwing negatives at her and demanding change. Still Lea had never been the type of person to live up to anyone else's expectations but her own.

"Maybe I can set your mind at ease a little. I'm not about to run away with Leonardo and frankly I don't think he would if I wanted to." Lea allowed an easy grin to grace her features hoping it would draw Mairead into sharing it with her. "Leonardo is very serious about his home and his family. Why he wouldn't have told his Brother about me? He's also ridiculously private and I really think sometimes he has trouble knowing how to express himself. Mairead I know you're watching out for me because you are my friend and I love you for it; but you have to remember. This is probably more difficult for him then it is for me. I've never asked him about it, but I get the general impression that Leonardo spends a lot of time alone and he doesn't really know what to do about _us_, and he is probably more confused then I am." Lea chuckled a little at the last bit. Having reasoned out for herself it was more then likely true.

Mairead contemplated her friend's words for a few minutes, before with a huge sigh she stood up from her seat. "You're right you know. Leo just always seems so in control to me, all the time. I guess I haven't really though through how any of this is affecting him." Now it was Mairead's turn to fight off a little laugh. "You two really are a big mess."

"Thanks." Lea hopped off the desk her own sardonic grin crossing her face.

"He's bringing his Brother by sometime tonight, by the way. I think I kind of might have threatened him if he didn't." Mairead attempted to give Lea an innocent look, the taller girl blinked a few times before laughing out loud at her friend's remark.

"See I have nothing to worry about happening to me. I have you to take care of anyone that tries to cross me." Lea gestured for Mairead to exit the room first. It was time to return to work. Mairead just grinned at her widely.

"Damn straight!"

Presenting the birthday cake had gone well. Ashlee had been touched by the gesture and even the patrons had gotten into singing happy birthday to her. Mairead was out front finishing closing up the shop. Making certain everything was wiped down and the doors were locked.

Lea was in the backroom just off the kitchen moving around supplies, enjoying the breeze from the open door, trying to not allow herself to dwell on her earlier conversation with her friend. She knew with Mairead she had sounded fairly assured about everything, but honestly to herself she was still confused. She wasn't even completely certain about her own emotions or what she wanted out of the situation.

Bending to lift up a sack of flour, she felt a shiver run down her spine as two strong green arms lifted the item before she could, Leonardo's body dangerously close to her own. "You keep lugging all of this stuff around and you're going to hurt yourself. You should make the guys move it for you." His tone so close to her ear, just being near him it was like a tightness in her chest dissipated. She pushed her feelings away and instead flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Why do you think I keep you around Leo?" The Turtle paused while lifting a second bundle of flour and smirked at her.

"You also shouldn't just leave this door propped open because you never know who might wander in." Her lips pursed as the man across from her hefted up both sacks and easily carried them across the room to there destination. Lea felt a familiar flutter in her stomach watching the muscles in Leo's arms and shoulders tense as he worked.

She couldn't stop the sigh that left her throat, she then colored as turning away from the man she had been speaking to she realized there was a second Turtle in her doorway. He was olive in color with a less defined frame then Leonardo had.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I had more company." She felt the heat in her face, knowing how obvious she had just been about her feelings. Leonardo for being extremely capable never really seemed to catch her subtle and perhaps at times even obvious; hints of her feelings for him. She wasn't certain about this new Turtle across from her.

"I could see you were distracted." The amusement on his expression, Lea cursed herself softly for allowing her feelings to get away with her like she had. "My name's Donatello." He extended a hand in greeting. Lea reached across to take it, out of the corner of her eye, seeing Leo getting the two last bundles of flour to place in there storage area.

"I'm Lea! It's nice to meet you Donatello. Leo has told me a little about you. You like computers and things right?" Donny glanced over at his Brother eye ridge raised before replying. Leonardo had always been a stickler about any of them giving anyone information about their family. Things **had** changed.

"Yes I am the _geeky_ Turtle as my Brother's enjoy defining me, and please just call me Don. Donatello sounds far too formal." Lea watched Don stand slightly awkward in the doorway and realized how completely rude she was being.

"Please Don, come into my shop." Lea giggled, waving him in with both hands a silly smile in her face. "Would you like some tea?" Don did step the rest of the way inside, looking around the room a little uncomfortably like he wasn't completely certain what to do with himself.

"Do you happen to have coffee?" His caffeine shot from his drink at Starbucks earlier was staring to wear off. Lea nodded.

"Yes I wouldn't be surprised if someone just threw on a new pot actually, for everyone as we close down. Leo would you like something?" Leonardo had finished her job for her and crossed the room to rejoin them both.

"I'll just have my usual." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"Are you guy's hungry? I can make you sandwiches?" Lea turned about to exit when she noticed Leo gesture towards his Brother with his head. Wordlessly Don slammed the door shut as the three of them exited towards the main part of the shop. Lea glanced up at the Turtle walking next to her and had to stop herself from grinning.

"I have been working all day and actually haven't had a chance to eat, so I would greatly appreciate some food." Lea patted his arm as her and Leo exchanged smiles, before both turning to Donatello.

"I actually would also, please." Lea was nothing if not always impressed by the manners displayed by her new non-human friends.

"Certainly, you guys can grab any table you want and I will come back out with your drinks." Her staff had finished cleaning and Lea assumed was goofing off or working back in the kitchen now, leaving the dining room free for just her and her guests. Lea excused herself walking back towards the kitchen and Don couldn't help but notice the line of his Brother's eyesight and just want part of the leaving woman's body he was admiring.

"Lea seems nice." Leo blinked before turning to reply to Don's remark.

"Yes, well she is very good to me and I appreciate everything she does, even if I don't understand why." Leonardo's brow knit in thought and Don had to fight the desire to just shake his head at him. He had watched Leonardo execute some of the most ridiculously complex battle strategies imaginable. It seemed preposterous to him that his older Brother could not see what was clearly staring him right in the eye.

"Leo, I'm not even an expert on the matter; but I think it's pretty obvious why Lea is so kind to you." Don gave his Brother a considering look. He watched Leo's eyes widen every so slightly, before he cleared his throat suddenly.

"I usually sit over here." Don smirked as the other Turtle tried to change the subject, but followed him to the table he had indicated. The two sat and were quiet for a moment. Lea came bustling back out with tea and coffee for them and some form of flavored ice tea drink that Don could only assume was for her. She exited again promising to return quickly with their food. The silence continued for a few moments.

"You think she likes me?" Don recognized the blank expression now gracing his Brother's face. If he seemly had no reaction, it would give the impression the answer to his question didn't matter much to him. Don knew better.

"I deduced it Leo. While as I have stated I have very little experience personally in matters such as the one you are currently in. I have long been an observer of human interactions and it's rather blatant Lea is using every skill procured by a human female to entice the male into wishing to mate with her." Don took a sip of his coffee a superior look gracing his features.

Leonardo meanwhile very nearly choked on his tea he had just started to drink. "She is doing what, to get what?" If it was possible Leo would have been coloring at what his Brother had implied now.

"Here are the sandwiches." Lea returned with the food and Leo, suddenly sat up ramrod straight a mildly panicky touch to his expression. Don just continued to work on his coffee fighting off grinning.

"Thank you very much Lea." He took the offered food item from the woman then noted as she slid down in the booth they were seated in; Right next to Leo, her body obviously pressing up against his.

"So what were you both up to today?" Lea bit into her sandwich and Don had to question if she was really completely oblivious to the current state his Brother was fighting being in.

"I was just closing some details of a mission I just went with the Utroms on; nothing exciting." Don's face lit up when he too bit into the food and realized it was delicious. Having been living off of deep space rations with the Utroms this was really a treat.

Lea glanced over at Leonardo who had yet to touch his plate and he swallowed hard once before replying to her. "I was just checking things over for the Utrom Rally in Rockefeller Center tomorrow, I'll be helping out with security for the event."

"Well both your day's sound much more interesting then mine." Lea laughed in the good natured way. Don continued to watch the two across from him curious as the meal progressed. He suddenly really wished his Brother Michelangelo was there, as he was certain he would know exactly what needed to be done. Still this was **not** what he had expected to come home to, thing's certainly were changing.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonardo and Donatello had stayed later then Lea had expected them to the night before. After eating they had all ventured up into Lea's apartment and sat around her living room drinking tea; both Turtles sharing stories about their adventures through the years. Lea couldn't honestly recall the last time she had enjoyed herself quiet that much.

It had been so relaxed and easy; she had managed to curl herself up next to Leonardo on her couch and had been surprised when he made no show of protesting how close she was to him. She had noticed he had been on pins and needles earlier in the evening and it had made her curious.

There was almost a hesitate warmth to him, a relaxed side she wasn't certain she had seen before. Everything with the three of them together had felt very natural. It just made her realize even more how much most people were fools to not give those who may look different then them a chance, because sometimes you would be amazed what you discovered.

Lea was fighting dozing off, leaning against Leonardo's arm when the two men had finally left. Don continued to show off his impeccable manners by thoroughly thanking her for both dinner and the company. Leo had hesitated a little before leaving and Lea had been surprised when he had gently cupped the side of her face with his palm as he expressed his gratitude. For a brief moment she had really though he was going to kiss her, but it had quickly passed, though the racing of her heart had keep her awake after there departure for at least another hour.

Now the next morning, with her jumping at every chime of the door; hoping it was the Turtle even though she knew he was currently working. Lea had to blatantly admit to herself she was falling for him. It didn't matter how different they each looked on the outside; and if she had to be brutally honest with herself anyway it really didn't matter to her that he was a mutated Turtle. She was still physically attracted to him. Her body still yearned for him to touch her, a fact that was becoming more obvious to her every time they were together now.

She could easily tell her staff and her friend's could also see the change in her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. So ridiculously happy, she was giggling at almost everything. Yet at the same time she was a grown woman and little frustrated with herself that she was allowing her emotions to run so rampant on her.

That was why she had decided to stay out front today and deal with the customers figuring she may as well put all of her positive energy to use. Only with so many people either working or staying at home to watch the Utrom conference there usual early morning rush was nearly dead. So Lea was cleaning tables and had been talking to Mairead.

Mairead for her part was being a very good friend and had only pointed out to her twice so far today that she was acting oddly. Lea was trying to shrug it off but she knew it was obvious. Later she was going to have to sit down and seriously consider what she wanted out of all of this and then talk to Leonardo about it. Figure out where they both currently stand. Still right now she tried to center on her tasks and not focus on the stray thoughts that continued to rattle through her brain.

Mairead had been sharing with her the plot of some new doctor show she had been watching recently when suddenly the whole Earth shook for a moment. Both women stopped in there tasks and looked around them surprised. It hadn't felt like an earthquake because it had been one large blast instead of a period of rumbles. Outside they could already see people milling into the street and hear distant sirens and alarms going off.

"This can't be good." Mairead stated the obvious as they both moved back towards the kitchen where they knew Ashlee would have a radio on while she baked in order to listen to music. Mairead pushed into the room first with Lea right on her heels. Both froze when they saw Ashlee standing just staring at the radio with a shocked expression on her face.

"What happened?" Mairead was more coherent then Lea at the moment. All she could focus on was the growing dread that was spreading through her like a disease.

"It's that Rally the Utroms were having. No one's really clear what happened but there's been an explosion. Something big everything is chaos down there." Ashlee looked up at her boss but Lea barely registered the concern in her expression. She could feel the blood draining from her face.

Leonardo was there, he was right in the middle of everything that was happening right now and she had no idea if he was even alive anymore. Lea reached out gripping the side of the table next to her, looking wide eyed at the two women sharing the room with her.

Mairead understood without explanation. Her mouth pursed, as she glanced around the room. She knew cell phones would be useless, because the signals would be a mess with everyone in the city trying to figure out what was going on. Mairead also knew with a certainty that Lea wouldn't be able to just sit here and hope for the best. Even if she didn't completely understand her friend's attraction to the giant Turtle, Mairead cared for her and would never wish for Lea to be in fear or pain.

"You need to leave now, before they start shutting every thing down. We are close enough I think you can make it on foot before the place is crawling with Police." Mairead was already shoving her friend back towards the rear door.

"Wait, what? I just can't leave we're in the middle of…" Lea's protest fell short under the piercing gaze of her friend.

"And you aren't going to be able to focus or care about anything else until you know Leonardo is alright I can tell. There is no point in arguing with me about this." Mairead's hands went to her hips, her tone final. "Anyway you think I'm not capable of looking after this place for a few hours?"

It was her final declaration that really made Lea realize she was being foolish not going. Her friend was right. Her mind was swimming with nothing but fear for Leonardo. She had finally realized she was starting to feel something for him and now she dreaded she may never be able to actually tell him.

"Thank you Mairead, I owe you one." Lea tossed the apron she had been wearing onto a counter as she headed back towards the door on her own.

"You probably owe me about twelve by now but whose counting." The friend's exchanged smiles. Pushing open the door Lea stepped out into the open air. Everything around her almost seemed electrified. A feeling of trepidation settled firmly in her stomach. Taking off at a steady jog she just hoped when she arrived she wouldn't be crushed.

"Keep those people moving! We need to this area to be open!" Leo felt like he had been doing nothing but yelling for the last fifteen minutes. One second he had been keeping an eye on a guy standing off by himself fiddling in his pockets a lot, the next moment it was like hell had opened; The blast had sent him rocking to one side and it was only his years of training that had kept him on his feet. Then fire and chaos everywhere.

His first priority had been to make certain every Utrom was out of harms way and on one of the emergency transports they always had at ready just in case of a situation like this one. That task finally taken care of Leonardo was now hunting around for Karai. He was fuming. He couldn't be everywhere at once and he felt the Foot should be skilled enough to be able to seek out bombs set by terrorist nut bags. Karai's men had faltered badly here today and she was going to get a large piece of his mind about that fact.

Finally after what felt like forever he saw her across the crowd. She was talking to a higher ranking cop; Leonardo started to stride across the space, willing to wait to be able to converse with her next. He was nearly to her when he paused. Certain he had just heard someone yell his name. Looking around his eyes were drawn to a ruckus happening off to one side of him. He felt mild shock which he quickly pushed down and away. Lea was valiantly battling between two police officers trying her best to either reach him or get his attention.

He couldn't reason why she would be here. "She's with me, let her through!" One of the cops looked back at his commanding tone and exchanging a glance with his partner the two stepped away to allow the small woman to break through. About ten questions sprung into Leonardo's mind that he wanted to ask her, but they all fled away as to his surprise she didn't just walk up to him. Instead she ran and threw herself against him, tightly holding him, her face buried against his plastron. Her distress palpable in the air.

"You're alive!" Her tone, her demeanor, it only took the Turtle moments to realize she had been worried about him. So much so she had actually left her shop and braved this insanity to make certain he was alright. His heart felt tight, a little bit of anger at Karai melted away. He made a shushing noise, touching Lea's hair, his other arm wrapping around her waist. She glanced up at him and he realized she had tears in her eyes.

Leonardo glanced around, this felt far too personal to be conducted in front of half of the city. Turning his arm still around her waist he led Lea off towards the side. "Come on it's more quiet over here we can talk." She followed next to him without hesitation; walking past Karai he felt her hazard a curious glance between him and woman at his side. He looked back at her coldly still pissed off about her people's incompetence and not wishing her anywhere near Lea.

The subway entrance to Rockefeller Center had been closed for security during the event and the empty walkway provided a small dip down and a little privacy, Leo stopped moving and finally really looked at the woman next to him. "I'm fine you didn't have to come all the way down here just to check on me." He wanted to put her mind at ease, he hated to see her worried about him; even as he had to admit to himself a part of him really liked the fact she was.

"You must think I'm a complete idiot, running down here like a lunatic. I mean you have so much going on I'm so sorry." Lea looked apologetic and Leonardo felt like an ass because he obviously wasn't expressing himself to her correctly. He reached up to touch the side of her face. Losing himself for just a second in her dark eyes.

"You don't understand I…" He didn't get to finish his thought. At his touch Lea stepped forward. He had never been tall by human male standards and Lea was a bit shorter then average herself, so she barely had to reach up as her arms wrapped around his neck and her mouth pressed desperately against his beak.

He froze his eyes flying open wide. Out of every reaction he had been expecting out of Lea, this avenue hadn't even crossed his mind. He wasn't certain what to do. A woman had never kissed him like this before. Her scent, her body pressed so tightly against his own, it felt like heaven. Every annoyance of his day was worth this one moment in time, losing everything within the emotions they felt for each other. Still he made no move himself and instead stood there rather stupidly.

After a small period of time Lea pulled back, looking down at his arms still at his sides and back up at him. A look of shock at her actions and apprehension at the fact she had just literally thrown herself on him and he didn't even seem to care. "I'm so sorry Leonardo I must look like such an…"

Desire seized him and he didn't suppress it like he usually would have. Grabbing the woman next to him roughly he turned her, pressing her tightly up against the wall they were both near. He felt and heard the growl that left his throat as he mashed his beak back against her lips.

She succumbed to him, there was no other way he could describe her reaction. Her body warm and inviting as she once against wrapped her arms around his neck. Hesitantly she parted her lips, her tongue touching his beak and with another growl he deepened the kiss. She intoxicated him, for a moment he actually forgot where they were, he wasn't certain he had ever had something like this happen to him before.

Finally both gasping for air they pulled apart, foreheads still touching his hands to his embarrassment he realized where tightly holding her ass; he quickly moved them to her back. "I didn't mind that you came down here looking for me and I also didn't mind the kiss. "He pressed his mouth to the side of her face; now that he had opened this gateway and allowed this familiarity between them he couldn't deny how much he liked it. "I just don't want you to worry about me."

"I care about you Leo. How can I not worry about you?" Her question was earnest; her gaze searching his. Lea reached out to run a finger along his mouth, biting her own lip. Leonardo took a deep breath feeling a twitching in his tail; he cleared his throat suddenly realizing he needed to regain control of himself.

"It's going to take a lot more then a screw loose with a bomb to hurt me. I promise you that." He ran his finger along her cheek, feeling the desire to kiss her drawing him near her again. Instead he let out a long, somewhat painful sign. "I should probably get back out there. They are going to be looking for me. Do you want me to walk you back to the edge of the crowd?"

Leonardo knew he had to take control of himself at this moment. Rushes of emotions he wasn't used to hampering were pounded him. He had so much to do still and she was so terribly tempting leaning against the stone wall staring up at him.

"I'll be fine I'll just scoot away off to the side. You just go and do what you need to." Reaching out she squeezed his hand. Leo sighed again, really not looking forward to the mess he had to help clean up.

"This is probably going to take quiet sometime. I doubt I'll be by tonight." He could hear the regret in his tone and he didn't mind it. She had risked a lot to come here. To open up herself to him, the least he could do was allow her to see that she indeed meant something to him also.

"I don't envy you any of this that's for sure." She offered him a small rueful smile. "Just stay safe. I know how big and bad you are, but remember I'll be worried." She pouted up at him; leaning in close again she kissed his chin. Leonardo just stared at her for a moment, his mind attempting to whirl through everything he was feeling. His sense telling him this was neither the time nor place. He still had a lot to do and now, he knew she would be waiting when he was finally done.

"Be careful getting back to your shop and I will be extra careful while cleaning up this mess," and he finally couldn't stop himself he captured her mouth with his again. Soft and sweet, lingering feelings shared between the two. Nuzzling her cheek one last time he turned to walk back up into the insanity; but first he paused and just looked at the woman he was leaving for the moment. The feeling he felt in his heart while looking at her, it was intense and new. He waved a little awkwardly not certain what else to do and she returned it as he disappeared into the crowd above.

Lea's head fell back against the concrete. Barely able to breath, her emotions feeling as powerful as the explosion that had started this chain of events. Had she expected all of this, certainly not. Did she regret one thing that had just happened between Leo and her, not for a moment. Her fingers rose to touch her lips. She had never in her whole life been kissed like she just had. The rawness of it, the passion; she giggled to herself realizing just how much trouble she was in.

She froze her pleasant bubble burst by this odd feeling of being watched. Leaning off the wall looking around she caught a man's face, peering down at her from in-between some barricades from up above. As soon as he saw she had seen him, his face disappeared from her view. A cold shiver went down Lea's spine as she thought just how creepy that had been. She tired not to dwell on it and instead focus on how Leonardo had made her feel just moments before. Realizing she probably wasn't in the safest place to be daydreaming she decided maybe it was time to head back to her shop.

She pushed back through the crowd. Still thinking about everything that had just happened; perhaps had there not been as many people and had she not been as distracted she would have realized that the man who had been watching her was now following her. He kept his distance but he kept the woman in sight until she reached her destination. Looking up at the tea shop darkness covered his expression. Plans brewing in his head he slinked away.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt even earlier then usual this morning, setting everything up in the tea shop and getting ready for business that day. Ashlee was in the back baking, Mairead was doing the books from the evening before and Lea was getting the front end of the store set up for the breakfast rush. The rest of her staff would be arriving soon, but currently Lea was just enjoying the peace of the soft music she had playing in the back ground.

She was trying not to focus too much on yesterday. Leonardo had been prevalent in her thoughts all evening and it had kept her from sleeping until late into the night. She was thrilled, yet at the same time concerned. She usually got a little nervous at the start of any relationship. Second guessing herself constantly, but this time she was very aware that everything between her and Leo was going to be put under a microscope by a lot of judgmental people; and while she certainly wouldn't allow anyone else to dictate her actions she also refused to walk into any situation blinded.

Still just the thought of him, his warm smile and serious eyes; set her heart racing and caused butterflies to flutter through her midsection. She would be kidding herself not to realize how much he was coming to mean to her and that regardless of the difficulty of the path she was ready to stand firmly at his side.

A knock at the front door drew her attention. It was odd because it was still too early to open and the staff knew to come around the back. She was surprised to actually see the Turtle her thoughts had just been centered on standing there. Leo had never shown up at this time of day before. She crossed the room swiftly curious if everything was alright.

Unlocking the door and pulling it open she looked up at him with question. "Good morning Leonardo?" She smiled warmly at him. Pleased to see him there regardless of the reason.

"Good morning." Leo looked awkward and hesitant and adorable in a way he seemly was only capable of. He stepped inside and past her clearing his throat before continuing. "I am heading out to the Utrom's ship today. I have a report to give and Don was there all night so I figure I should probably check on him, but I wanted to stop in and let you know I was alright first." He looked at her seemly a little out of his depth; she watched his eye's track across her face. She knew what he wanted and could plainly see he wasn't certain if he had permission to take it.

She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face as wordlessly she stepped forward pressing her lips up to his beck in a silent kiss. She had read him correctly. This time his arms slide up to grip her body almost instantly, her hands rested on the front of his plastron; It was brief and she broke away, but had to fight off a giggle as he pushed his mouth back into hers not ready for there embrace to end quiet yet. Finally both stepped back; Lea was biting her lip looking up at the man that had just been holding her; nothing but warmth in her expression.

"Is that alright? I mean I wasn't certain if you were okay with what happened yesterday and I couldn't stop thinking about everything and I was worried maybe you hadn't meant for things to go that far and I am rambling." Leonardo's speech drew to a close and he just stood staring at the woman across from him. The intensity of her feelings for the man in front of her at this moment surprised Lea. She was suddenly seized with the idea of just grabbing Leonardo's hand and dragging him upstairs to her apartment so she could properly show him how _alright_ with all of this she actually was.

Lea took a deep breath knowing this was neither the place nor the time to completely  
abandon herself to her passionate whims, but she also had to admit to herself her curiosity about Leonardo sexually was growing more and more every time they touched.

"You need to know Leonardo that you have my express permission to kiss me anytime and any place that you want to." She smiled a cheeky grin up at him. She watched his eye ridges knit in thought for a moment, before he returned her smile to her.

"Thank you." She could easily see the pleasure her remark had given him and also hear it in his tone. He cleared his throat again; she could see he was now trying to change the subject to something he was more comfortable with.

"Are you hungry?" She saved him again. She was rewarding by him breaking into another beautiful smile.

"I actually ate already, I have been up and training for a few hours now." He chuckled at the face she made at his remark.

"I could barely drag myself out of bed this morning." Leonardo was so disciplined, so controlled Lea couldn't help but admire that greatly about him.

"Tisk, tisk," He clucked his tongue at her in a playful way. "Sounds like you need someone to make certain you're getting to bed at a decent hour." Lea's eye brows rose as she blinked a little surprised at the sudden boldness of the man across from her.

"Why are you volunteering?" She bit her lip again, not able to stop the flirty tone in her voice. Leonardo paused for the briefest moment realizing what he had just implied, before breaking into his own large grin.

"Maybe." The shiver that hit her body from the tone of his voice, the two of them just stood there; the electricity between them at that moment palpable in the air, neither of them completely certain how they should handle this.

"Maybe you could just get me a tea for my trip?" It was Leo's turn this time to save her. Lea was the one that let out a deep breath, before nodding.

"Of course, I'll be right back." She strode away, trying to regain control of her senses. Leo had really caught her off guard with his last comment. Every time she though she had him completely figured out he surprised her again. She got the tea quickly along with a few other items and walked back out into the main area of the shop. Leonardo was looking out the front windows watching the city. She paused for just a moment to admire the form of his arms and shoulders, the bulk and strength of them. She had never been with a man as physically fit as Leonardo was. The idea she found really appealed to her in an odd way.

"Here you go," Leo turned at the sound of her voice. "I also gave you a frozen coffee drink and some bagels for your brother since I doubt he has been as diligent as you this morning." Leonardo looked down at the containers and bags she was offering him a little surprised.

"You didn't have to do that." His expression was touched. It made Lea happy.

"I know, but I wanted to." She looked down watching as he reached out and retrieved all the item's out of her hands and placed them on the table next to them. She felt herself shallow hard as he then turned his attention back to her, cupping her face between his hands he was looking intently into her eyes.

"You're really good to me." His tone almost made the statement sound like a question.

"I like taking care of the people that are important to me." She looked at him curiously, at the little half smile that crossed his face at her declaration.

"I do too." And he kissed her. It started out sweet and soft, but grew deeper, hungrier. His arms dropped down to wrap around her waist, as her hands lifted to strongly grip his biceps.

"Lea I need….oh!" The two lovers stepped apart at the sound of Mairead's voice. They both turned to see the other girl standing wide eyed in the doorway, looking a little shocked. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Mairead looked a little embarrassed and turned as if going to leave but Leonardo stopped her.

"Wait Mairead! I need to go away." There was a confidence to his tone and expression and Lea realized that Leo was started to get used to the idea of _them_. "I'll stop in later tonight." And he lightly kissed her check, before collecting all the food items Lea had given him. "Have a nice day Mairead." He waved to the other girl as he turned.

"Be careful today." Lea couldn't stop the smile on her face as she echoed her words from the day before at there parting. She felt her heart grow tight as he bowed formally to her.

"For you I will try." And he was gone. Lea locked the door behind him, feeling somewhat floaty. She couldn't stop the sigh that left her lips.

"I didn't realize you guys had taken the step to the next level?" Mairead's tone behind Lea was surprised. Pausing for a brief moment, Lea turned to look her friend in the face.

"I hadn't expected it to happen yesterday but now it just seems like the natural path I should be taking, if that makes sense?" Lea wasn't certain how to explain the intensity of her feelings for Leo, she wasn't even certain if she had ever fallen for another human man this deeply or this quickly.

"Whatever you decide you know I got your back." Mairead's words were reassuring but Lea could hear the concern in her tone; and she could just imagine what she was eventually going to hear from her family and on a larger scale society. Still it didn't dissuade her, quiet the opposite it gave her more conviction.

"Thank you Mairead, you have always been such…." Both girls jumped back as the sound of breaking glass exploded behind them. A baseball size rock had just launched its way through the front door of the shop, landing unceremoniously a few feet from where Mairead and Lea were standing. Both woman were shocked and looked up and outside to see an older, broken down appearing car idling by the sidewalk.

They were frozen for a moment, hanging out of the car were four men all decorated in masks bearing the likeness of various movie style aliens. They revved the engine. Making the threat they were posturing obvious. "Stupid freak slut!" One of the guys from the backseat screamed. Lea just blinked, she had never had something this prejudicial happen to her before ever.

Mairead on the other hand snapped to action. Stepping forward she picked up the rock and lobbed it back out at the car. "You assholes better get out of here, because I am calling the police!" Mairead even being small stood her ground like a warrior, glaring down the men outside. Lea finally got her wits back and stepped forward next to her. Laughter and whoops echoed out of the car as they squealed away as quickly as they had suddenly appeared.

Lea tired to see the license plate number but it had been covered with newspaper. Carefully she stepped forward looking at the damage to the smashed window, trying to avoid the larger pieces of broken glass. "You alright?" She turned to look at Mairead who was still fuming.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me go grab my cell phone we need to call this in." The other girl stomped off, looking furious. Lea wasn't certain what she thought. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. How had such a blissful, perfect morning become such an absolute mess within seconds?

She hesitantly thought of trying to contact Leo. Figuring he would want to know what had happened, but decided it didn't seem that serious and he had enough on his plate already that day and she could just tell him when he came back later this evening. Inside a cold lump of revulsion started to form in her chest. She didn't understand why these men, these strangers felt they had the right to judge her just because of who she cared to spend her time with. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

Striding across the room to get her broom and dust pan, Lea made a decision. These bullies were trying to scare her. Trying to force her to bend to their will and not live her life the way she wants. She figured the best way to fight back was to do _just_ what they didn't want her to do. Lea was going to continue to be with whoever she chose to and not hide it. Starting to sweep up the glass her convictions cementing even more firmly into place in her mind; Lea would not live in fear.

Leonardo paced through the Utrom base. It was a few hours until anyone could see him for his report from yesterday. All the Utroms were still beside themselves over the bombing. Everyone already realized how bad relations were, but there was a general concern now that the alien hatred was more wide spread then even they had though. Leo had a few ideas to beef up security next time the Utroms decided to try again to bridge a talk with the public, but right now with his free time he was heading down to see his truant brother.

Most of his life Leonardo had been teased by his brothers for his dedication to training in the martial arts. Even when given time off Leo was always the one that would be up at the crack of dawn to go through his usual daily routine of katas. Still personally he had always though his supposed obsession was nothing close to Donatello's when he got working on a project. Leo still stopped to sleep and eat realizing the importance for rest and sustenance for his body. Donny sometimes would go for days without either if someone didn't keep an eye on him.

The doors to the lab slid open and Leo entered. The brightly lit, disinfected room seemed so unnatural to him, but he knew his brother thrived on it. Don was across the room at a table in a position Leo was used to seeing him in, hunched over a desk, random items strewn all around him, talking softly to himself. Sometimes Leo privately admitted as much as he respected Donny's intelligence he was much happier burying himself in training then something like this.

"Hello Don, I came to make certain you're still alive?" Leonardo continued to be on a natural high from earlier this morning as his tone came out much more cheery then he was used to. Thankfully Don was so distracted that he simply looked up, barely even seeming to notice his brother was there.

"Oh, hi Leo." Leonardo watched his brother typing a few lines into the computer screen in front of him, for a moment Leo stared at whatever Don was working on but it was complex mathematical equations that held absolutely no interest to him.

"Here!" Leo unceremoniously dropped the bag and the drink he was carrying between his brother and the screen in front of him. "Lea sent these, she said you have to eat them right away or she is going to be furious at you." Leo tried to hide the half smirk that crossed his face waiting and gauging what his brothers reaction to what he just had told him would be. To Leonardo's surprise Don actually paused in his typing and looked at the items thrown in front of him before turning to look up at his older brother.

"Did she really say that?" Leo smiled openly this time; amused by the fact his bait had actually garnered his distracted brother's attention.

"No, but it did get you to look at me while we talk and she did send them for you and it would be polite to eat them." Don was already sipping at the drink, his eyes growing wide in delight.

"This is delicious!" He dumped the contents of the bag in front of him without protest and started to spread cream cheese on one of the bagels. "You know, I don't think I had dinner last night." Don's eyes were already drifting back to the computer screen and Leonardo cleared his throat to keep his attention.

"Yesterday was a mess you know." Leo leaned back against the table looking down at Donny who had started to eat the food in front of him. Don glanced back up at his brother and nodded.

"So I heard. I also heard you were alright so I didn't bother to come check." Don's tone became a little sheepish and Leonardo gave him a good natured shove in the shoulder.

"Thanks Bro." Leonardo sighed looking up at the ceiling, leaning back, both hands bracing around him on the table beneath. "Lea did come check on me though." He side glanced at his brother as he made the statement. Don's attention had started to drift towards his equations again, but he turned back to his brother interested in the new topic.

"She ran down into the middle of a bomb site to make certain you were okay? Well you must have flipped out on her." Donatello gave his older brother a considering look. Leonardo turned fully towards Donny his eye rides bunching together in annoyance.

"I didn't yell at her! Unlike all of you she handles herself with a certain level of grace and dignity." Leo's tone was sharp at the accusation he would be as overbearing as Don was implying. Donny meanwhile gave his brother a very unimpressed look.

"In other words she surprised you and you didn't think of yelling at her until later." He was already through his first bagel and spreading cream cheese on the second.

"She kissed me." Leonardo frowned. He hadn't been completely certain he had wanted to share this information with his brother, but Don was pissing him off by being so judgmental about the way he handles people. Don's eye flew back up to Leonardo's face nearly choking on the food he had just bit into.

"She what?" Donny looked like he might not completely believe what his brother was telling him. Leonardo squared his shoulders.

"She kissed me and so I kissed her back. I think we're a couple now." Don watched as his brother's brow knit in thought again and fought off a laugh. This was more like Leonardo.

"You think?" Don took a long drink of the coffee, an amused expression on his face.

"Well she let me kiss her again when I went to her shop this morning. Doesn't that mean we're together?" Don realized his brother was looking to him for confirmation. Don raised both hands in the air.

"How would I know? Leo I've never had a girlfriend either." Both men sat in a contemplative silence for a few long moments.

"I guess I have to ask her don't I?" Leo sounded a little deflated. He was hoping his assumptions were correct and he wouldn't have to further spell out to Lea that he was rather clueless about what he was doing.

"That would be your most logical course of action." Don was once again fighting off a laugh. His food finished he was now working on completing his drink. "I do have a few computer programs that can explain some things to you, you know?" Don's grin grew larger as Leo looked at him puzzled.

"Explain what to me?" He leaned off the desk arms crossing staring down at the other Turtle.

"What she is going to expect you to do if she _is_ your girlfriend now." Don's face now consisted of a rather superior look, awaiting his brother's reaction. Leo froze, first a bit of color drained from his face and then his expression grew cross.

"I am not a complete idiot Donatello, thank you! I know what…" Leo froze suddenly shaking his head. "I have a report to give. I just wanted to drop off your food. I'll check in on you later." Leonardo turned to leave, not quiet ready to be having this conversation with his younger brother, but happy it was Don he was talking to and not Mikey or Raphael as they wouldn't allow the topic to drop.

"Tell Lea thanks for breakfast." Laughing Donny was already turning back to his computer screen eager to return to work. Leonardo glared back for a brief moment before stiffly waving.

"I will Don, try to stop at some point again today and eat something." Leo felt his words were lost to his brother who was already typing away. The doors to the room opened and allowed him back into the corridor. It was true he knew he had to give his opinion on yesterday, but now his mind was also swimming with just what he was getting himself into with this new relationship. He really hoped he was ready for all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

It had taken Leonardo far longer at the Utrom's ship that he had anticipated. First he had ended up having to give his report to several different individuals and then he had run into Karai and the two of them had a discussion about security from the day before. With everything that had happened with Lea right after the explosion Leo had lost Karai in the crowd and this had been his first chance to speak to her.

She hadn't been pleased with his assessment of her men and he frankly hadn't cared. If he and his brothers could do a better job when there was only four of them compared to the majority of Foot members Karai had, there was something wrong with that picture. Stepping back out in the fresh air, Leo took a deep breath.

He felt poorly because he had promised Lea he would stop by that evening. Now it was just past midnight, and her shop had closed a few hours before. She was more then likely sleeping. He had wanted to have a conversation with her about their relationship, because he would prefer to just know where he stood versus continuously guessing. Now he supposed that would have to wait until the next morning.

Leo had been stationary most of the day and it felt really good when he broke into a steady jog. Even knowing she was asleep Leo felt his feet start to carry him towards Lea's apartment. He would sleep better that night having looked in on her shop one last time before retreating to the lair. The evening air was brisk, he felt even more alert because of it.

The way to Lea's shop was second nature to him now. He landed perched on one of the apartment buildings across the street, the area seemed silent. Distant vehicle noise and a few barking dogs were all he heard. The whole building in front of him was dark and he figured he had assumed right and Lea was sleeping. She had seemed more tired then usual that morning so he was glad she was getting some rest.

Feeling fairly secure Leonardo took a few steps ready to leap onto the roof top of the next building over when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He froze, below him; angled down the alleyway Leo could just see the fact that the backdoor to Lea's store was wide open. His first though was that Lea might have left it that way. He had scolded her on more then one occasion about the fact she propped it ajar so much, and he felt like it was just asking for trouble.

Knowing he couldn't simply leave with something so completely unsafe in view below him, he leapt down to the neighboring building's fire escape and climbed down to ground level. Listening, watching, Leonardo crossed the street and as silent as a shadow slipped into the alleyway and down towards the open door. Getting closer he heard voices, both male; coming from inside the shop. Leonardo felt his blood run cold for a moment as fear seized him.

Melting into the darkness around him he was at the door in seconds. Looking at the structure of it Leo could plainly see it had been pried open from the outside. A warning growl left his throat. If someone had hurt Lea, they would be incredibly sorry. Slipping inside, Leo's whole body was tense, ready to spring into action at any moment. Knowing he was visiting the Utrom's most of the day he hadn't bothered to bring his katana with him when he left the lair that morning; but he didn't feel hindered. He would defend what was important to him with his bare hands if he needed to.

He didn't even leave a whisper of noise as he traveled through the shop, in the general direction he had heard the voices in earlier. Pausing in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room he could see two men in alien masks both working on something by one of the tables. There attire was obvious to him. It was one of the hate groups that worked against the Utroms, he had brought this danger here. Pushing the fury rising inside him down to a manageable level, Leonardo stepped fully into the room.

"Both of you will stop what you are doing and leave, before I kill you." The authority in Leonardo's voice left no room for question. Currently he was less concerned about what they were doing and more focused on getting them away from what was precious to him. Once the woman upstairs was safe he could reason through the rest of the puzzle currently being laid out in front of him.

Both men froze, looking up. "Fuck you!" The larger of the two yelled at him. It appeared quickly to Leo that either he wasn't as intimidating as he had hoped or these two were too stupid to realize the danger they were currently in. The Turtle's eyes narrowed as he felt a louder, deeper warning growl leave his throat.

"I won't give you another chance." While watching for the slightest hint of movement from the two idiots across from him Leo was also studying the area around him looking for any possible item he could use as a weapon if need be.

"Yeah well I told you to fuck off!" The same loud mouth bellowed his words out at him, but Leo froze seeing along with the cursing this time the asshole had also pulled out a hand gun and it was now pointed directly at his chest. Silently hoping the ingrate was as unskilled at combat as he looked, Leo dove towards his right.

The guy barely has time to register Leonardo had moved at all before a large plate Leo had thrown at him crashed into his hand knocking the gun away from him and onto the floor. Both men cursed now and even though they were closer Leonardo reached the weapon first. Guns had never had much appeal to Leonardo on top of the fact they had not been designed to be used by his much larger three fingered hands. He threw the weapon hard back into the darkness of the shop hoping that was the only one the two idiots in front of him had.

"Let's get out of here!" The smaller of the two goons took off running for the front door, stopping to pick up a chair and smash his way out. The larger man glared at Leonardo openly for a few seconds seething in his obvious hatred.

"You stupid fucking alien freaks! Think you can come here and take whatever you want from us. Well that's going to change _real_ fast. So you and your bitch better learn your fucking lesson." The goon now ran after his cohort swiftly kicking out some glass before exiting. Leonardo paced to the open doorway watching the two running down the street, until he was certain they were not coming back and didn't seem to be getting re-enforcements.

A cold lump sat in his stomach. What if those two idiots had hurt Lea, how could he ever forgive himself for it? Turning swiftly Leonardo now ran back across the room, hitting the stairs at the same quick pace and once reaching Lea's door was mildly relieved to find it closed. Testing it, it was still locked from the inside. The feeling of dread he was carrying melted away a little. Even so, he could not leave without actually seeing Lea and knowing she was alright. He knocked on the door solidly.

He heard shuffling and suddenly the door was thrown open. Lea looked disheveled and sleepy. A bathrobe tied lightly around her form. She looked up at the Turtle confused. "Leo how did you get in here?" He didn't answer right away, this time he was the one who was rushing to her because he was worried. Grabbing Lea into an embrace, Leo just stood for a moment, happy she was safe.

"Leonardo?" She didn't try to pull away but Lea was obviously baffled about what was going on. Leonardo was about to start to recount the entire tale to her when a thought struck him. He had been so concerned for Lea's safety he hadn't completely registered what the smaller of the two goons had been working at on the table while the larger one had faced off with him. Turning his face back towards the ground floor for a moment, his mind now clear to actually categorize the events, panic seized him.

"Lea we need to get inside now." He scooped the smaller woman up in his arms, running and leaping over her couch landing on his shell cushioning their landing then turning Lea onto the floor covering her form with his. He just made it before an almost perfect copy of the day before literally exploded behind him. The guys downstairs had been setting another bomb, and Leonardo felt like a fool because he had allowed himself to get so preoccupied he almost hadn't realized in time.

Lea screamed below him and he couldn't blame her. She certainly wasn't used to getting woken in the middle of the night to chaos. Still this wasn't over and it was no longer safe for either of them in the building. Pulling Lea up with him Leonardo quickly thought threw his options. He could already see the blaze of the fire below, so a ground floor escape was out of the question which only left going above.

"Dean?" Lea was pulling away from him and it took Leonardo a moment to realize that she was looking for her dog.

"Lea we need to go!" His tone was urgent, he had no idea what kind of explosive the guys had used, how much structure damage was below them or how fast the fire was spreading.

"I can't leave him Leo, Dean needs me! The sound would have scared him." He allowed her to pull away from him hoping maybe she would quickly find the dog and then they could leave. She ran across the room skidding to a halt and dashing into her bed room. Leonardo followed viewing her progress as she fell to the floor looking under her bed, waiting a moment watching Lea pushing aside a few items seeing if she saw her dog. Leo shifted, not certain how much time he felt comfortable giving her. Suddenly Lea cried out.

"He's under here Leo, but I can't get him." Lea had flatted herself to the floor and was attempting to elongate her grasp.

"We don't have time for this." Leonardo reached down and lifted the smaller woman, Lea looking at him in surprise. He placed her next to him on her feet and grabbing the side of the box spring, hefted its weight quickly and tossed both it and the mattress over to the side of the bed. Leaning down he could see Dean curled into a tiny ball up towards the top of the wooden frame the bed had been on. Usually the dog was not overly fond of the Turtle but tonight Dean ran to him; tail tucked between his legs, ears drooping looking to be rescued himself.

Leonardo scooped the tiny animal up and turning looked at Lea again. "I want you to focus on one thing; you need to keep him safe alright?" Lea nodded soundlessly as Leo placed Dean in her arms. "I'll make certain you're safe." Without further instruction Leonardo lifted Lea again, cradling her tightly against him. "Try to not breathe in too much smoke."

Leonardo ran back out in the living room, and towards the front door of Lea's apartment. He could already see the flames of the fire licking at the bottom of the stairs; farther up the hallway from her place was the door to the roof. Leo barely looked down as he instead turned left and spinning around kicked against the roof top door hard. He heard the wood splinter and the door flew open.

He still didn't pause to think, he just kept moving, running up another flight of stairs and threw his shoulder into the door to the roof. He burst outside into fresher air, still they were not safe. Running across the expanse Leonardo leapt. Thankfully the buildings were close enough together that he easily cleared the roof of the building next to Lea's. Dashing towards the opposite side and the fire escape, he had to place Lea down in order to lower it. He helped her and Dean climb down, on solid ground now he finally allowed himself a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" He was surprised by Lea's question. That at a moment like this she could think of him. Lifting his eyes he met hers, she looked so small and helpless in her bathrobe with no shoes on, standing in pretty much the middle of garbage. Guilt wracked his frame and without a word he pulled Lea tightly to him in an embrace. Siren's sounded, getting closer with each passing second. The night, the sounds, the smell of the burning building, it all awoke a half remembered memory. A night much like this one, his body beaten to near death and the first important woman in his life, April's world getting destroyed because of him; Could he not be with someone in any capacity without it ruining everything?

"Leonardo?" He pulled back a little realizing just how tightly he was gripping Lea and was afraid he might have hurt her.

"I'm sorry. Yeah I'm alright, I just… it was one of those hate groups that did this; because of me. I'm sorry I brought all this down on you." He tired to look away from her, not wishing to see her expression but one of her hands gripped his cheek and drew him back to her face.

"None of this is your fault Leo. Ignorance, stupidity, these things caused all of this to happen. Perhaps even some of my own complacency. Some guys, I am assuming in the same group threw a rock through my window this morning. They might be just as pissed at me for calling the Police as for anything else." Lea sighed. "The important thing right now is all three of us are alright. I don't know what I would do if I lost Dean…" Smiling fondly she kissed the small dogs shoulder as he just burrowed farther into the crook of her arm. "Or you Leonardo." Her dark eyes glanced back up at him; he swallowed hard as she pressed her lips to his beak.

Stopping and leaning against him for a moment the two stood and just tried to gather their wits. The sirens were obviously in front of her building now and Lea took a deep breath. "I should get out there I don't want them to think I'm dead." He watched her walk, picking her way through the alley trying not to step on glass or anything else dangerous. Her words were so brave, but he could see the way her shoulder's sagged. She might not be showing it at this moment but this was going to hit her really hard later.

"Here." Stepping up behind her he lifted her again. "At least let me get you out into the street where you can walk slightly more easily." Lea nodded, her mouth set in a line. Leo could tell needing help like this didn't set well with her. Much like himself she was used to taking care of whatever needed to be done. Still the fact she allowed him to assist her like this really spoke volumes to him. Leo stepped out of the alley and gently placed the woman in his arms back on the ground. It was time for them both to really face what they had just been through.

Lea had talked to police and fireman and by now her head was just spinning. Finally having a spare moment to herself she found she was just standing off quietly to the side, Dean still curled up in her arms, just looking at the burned out remains of what used to be her home. She felt heaviness in her heart that she had been fighting all night. Keeping at the edges of her being, trying to focus on all the important tasks that needed to be done first; still so much of her life had happened here.

Roughly ten years ago she had come to the city. Working in a tea shop had been neither her reason for coming, nor her dream, yet it was where she had ended up out of necessity.  
The owners at the time had been a very kind, elderly Asian couple. Lea found herself taking care of them almost as much as the shop, as they had never had children. A couple of years went by and they had sat Lea down. The couple wanted to move back to Japan and they were willing to sell Lea their shop at an extremely reasonable price.

Lea had worked out everything with the bank and the shop and apartment above had become hers. She had extra money and used it to convert the shop from a traditional Asian atmosphere to a fusion of Asian and European. Her gambled worked and Lea found herself more profitable then she would have imaged.

It had become her life and her staff her family and now all of it was gone. Sure she had insurance and could rebuild, but right at this moment it just all seemed so over whelming. She wasn't even certain where she was going to sleep for the rest of the night. Leonardo had been nothing but heroic and supportive, but he had also allowed her to handle her business on her own which she had appreciated. Still at this moment it was almost like he could sense her distress. His arm wrapped around her waist as he kissed the side of her head.

"How are you holding up?" His voice, his presence; like a drug calming her rattled nerves. Lea sighed deeply before shaking her head.

"It's just struck me what actually happened." Her face rose looking forlornly up at the burnt shell of her home again.

"Your adrenaline high is coming down; everything is going to start hitting you hard now." She looked at the Turtle listening to his sage advice, his eyes knowing.

"I just wish I knew…" Lea froze, her eyes drawn to the crowd that had gathered outside the police line, curious bystanders all except one face Lea recognized. "Son of a bitch!" Lea's form went ridge as she saw the man that had been spying on her at the Utrom rally the day before. It clicked to her now how this hate group must have found her.

"What is it?" Leo's calm tone shook her from her over spilling rage, her mouth drawn into a thin line as she tired to decide what to do.

"A guy, he was watching us kiss yesterday at Rockefeller Center. He must have followed me here and he must be checking on his handy work now." She attempted to hand Dean over to Leo, "I wonder how easy it will be for him to go tell all his friend's how they did if I break his jaw?"

Leonardo pulled Lea tightly against him, surprised she looked up at his face. "Do you trust me?" His tone was hard, she could see the news she had just shared hadn't pleased him either.

"Yes?" Lea did, but she wasn't certain what the Turtle was getting at.

"I think you have figured out enough about the types of actives myself and my brothers get involved in. I'll take care of this. Out of the public eye, where you won't get in trouble for going after the idiot; but trust I _will_ make him and his entire organization pay. Just tell me who he is?" Leo kept her drawn to him and Lea realized he was using the pretense of them embracing as an easy means for him to survey the area around them why they communicated.

"Ten o'clock, red trucker hat with a black and white hoodie. It has some band name on it." The way Leo had pulled her from her building, the stories she had heard both him and Donatello tell her. As much as beating the crap out of the guy would feel good, she knew she was making the more calculating choice by allowing Leonardo to do it his way.

"I see him. Stay here for a few moments, I'm going to go recon a little and see what he does." Leo kissed the side of her head again and melted away in the span of a breath. Lea looked around herself surprised. He was obviously much more talented then she had even hazarded to guess. Dean made a sleepy noise and she shushed him.

"_Lea!_" She turned at the frantic sound of her name to see Mairead pushing through the crowd stopping to yell at a cop that tried to detain her. Lea crossed to her friend and pulled her away from the argument before she got arrested. The police officer waved them both off telling them to stay away from the building for now.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Mairead hugged her friend and Lea had to admit she was very grateful to see the other woman.

"It's okay Mairead, Leonardo saved me. It was actually pretty amazing." Lea tried to keep her tone strong and assured so as not to rattle her friend who already looked shaken. Mairead stepped back assessing Lea's appearance her eyes narrowing slightly as Lea mentioned the Turtles name.

"Do the police have any clue what happened?" The shorter woman made no comment about Lea's remark and instead went right back to making her own inquires.

"Leo saw the guys that planted the bomb; he chased them out of the shop before coming to help me. We're certain it's the same guys from this morning." Lea could hear the aggravation in her tone and tried not to let it run away with her again like earlier.

"That's what I was afraid of." Lea looked at Mairead quizzically at her remark. Mairead just smiled, obviously putting on a brave face for her friend. "Well I came down here because I figured you would need a place to stay and you know my apartment's door is always open for you." Lea watched as Mairead side glanced at the wreckage of their work place as she made her offer.

"Thank you, but I'm taking Lea home with me." As quickly as he had disappeared Leonardo was suddenly next to the two conversing women, a cool neutral expression on his face. Lea blinked at the Turtle surprised as the two of them hadn't discussed anything about this. Mairead on the other hand just frowned.

"I think you have done enough tonight and it would be a better choice for Lea to stay with me." Her tone was chilly, her jaw set.

"I don't know enough about this organization currently for me to be able to guarantee either of your safety if they continue to stalk Lea around. The more secure place for her right now is with myself and my family. I would die before I would allow anyone to touch her." A hint of conviction crept into Leonardo's tone betrayed his stoic exterior. Lea bit her lip, admitting to herself that as horrible as everything had been tonight, what Leonardo just said had been one of the most beautiful declarations a man had even made for her.

"No." Mairead's tone was growing louder and Lea reached for her arm to stop her but Mairead just squeezed her hand asking for a moment. "Can't you see this is all _your_ fault. If it weren't for you none of this would have happened in the first place and now you want to spirit her away to god knows where. I won't let you!" Mairead's words were ringing clear through the night air. Leonardo's forehead bunched and Lea could easily see the guilt that flashed through his eyes. She remembered his words from earlier blaming himself for all of this; she was about to say something to make him realize how wrong that assumption was when suddenly the crowd behind them burst into life.

It was like Mairead's words set off a chain reaction. People began yelling about aliens and how they were destroying everything. How they had no right to be here to affect the lives of the humans who belonged on this world. Rational arguments started to degrade down to name calling and foul language; it was when a woman threw a can at Leonardo that something just snapped inside of Lea.

"All of you shut up!" Dean whimpered awake as Lea thrust him into Leonardo's hands. "It was my shop, _mine_! That buried down here tonight. Ten years of my life, my hard work gone. What right do any of you have to put words into my mouth? To tell me who is to blame? You want to know whose to blame, do you?" Lea was livid, pacing now glaring at the people across from her. Her reaction had caused the crowd to grow quiet, uncertain what she was getting at and why she was so angry at them.

Leonardo didn't say a word just stood, awkwardly holding the tiny dog that had been entrusted to him. He watched Lea, he had seen her like this before the first time they had met, and it seemed so long ago now. He glanced up at movement but realized it was just a cameraman for a local news station that had been reporting about the fire. He had seen them arrive when he had been following the punk before. Now they were focused on the scene Lea was creating.

"We all are!" Lea's tone came out as a growl and a twitter of protest went through the crowd at her words, she just stared down as many people as she could, pulling herself up to her full height. "Ignorance burned down my shop! Some asshole that thought he could tell me how I could live my life. Last time I checked we lived in America a country that was completely built on freedom of choice. Well I choose Leonardo and if any of you have a problem with that I don't care! I don't come to your houses and tell you how to live your lives and I would certainly never blow anything of yours up because I don't agree with you. If you want to side with some prejudicial jerk, I can't stop you; but don't try to use my tragedy as your fodder! It's not allowed!"

Lea was shaking. Leonardo wasn't even certain what to do. Lea had pretty much just proclaimed her feelings for him in front of the entire city without hesitation. He never considered a human woman could feel this way about him and he never realized he could feel so deeply for someone he had known for such a short time.

"Lea I'm sorry." Mairead's tone was soft now and Leo could see the other girl genuinely was regretful of her previous words. It had been an insane night and somehow Leo couldn't blame Mairead for her reaction, she was only trying to protect her friend.

The crowd now seemed confused and Leo hazarded almost ashamed. Lea was still standing fists clenched breathing hard, but he could see this new adrenaline rush was also starting to wear thin and she would need to get out of here. Her emotions were getting too raw and he didn't like the way the reporter with the cameraman was hovering closer.

"Mairead, I need to take her now. I will bring Lea to you tomorrow after she gets some rest. She is going to need a lot of help now rebuilding things in her life and she is going to need you." Leonardo kept his tone calm and he watched as Mairead nodded in understanding.

"I know you'll keep her safe Leo." This was a rough night all around, bowing slightly to Lea's friend. Leo made his way back over to Lea who seemed a little deflated now. He leaned in close to her, handing her back Dean who gratefully snuggled once again into his owners arms. Leo nuzzled her hair whispering.

"Come home with me." Lea weakly nodded and taking her by the arm, he looked back one more time at Mairead and smiled. The reporter seeing Lea was thinking of leaving was trying to get over to ask questions. Mairead intervened much to Leo's gratitude and while she was keeping the attention on her, Leonardo scooped Lea up for the fourth time in his arms that night and disappeared with her into the darkness, heading for his home.


	9. Chapter 9

Traveling by rooftop holding the woman in his arm's tightly to him, Leo was getting close to the warehouse where he could finally venture underground and enter the lair. Lea had just been cuddling against him, her eyes closed; but he knew she was awake because she kept petting and reassuring her dog. His going was slower with his passenger, but away from the crowds now and knowing Lea was safe, he didn't mind the extra time his travels were taking him.

He paused having been about to leap to another building, a familiar presence moving towards him. Donatello appeared almost out of the darkness, his weapon on his back, his full ninja gear on. Leo couldn't stop the small half smile that graced his face, proud that even with all the craziness lately his brother had been staying in form with his training.

"Leo?" Don's quiet tone broke the silence in the air. Lea's eyes flutter open turning at the voice.

"Everything alright at home?" Leonardo got a sudden feeling of dread. Donatello was looking down at Lea in concern, but his gaze rose at his older brother's question and he quickly nodded.

"It's fine, actually I saw what happened on the news and I got worried and hurried out in case you needed help." Leonardo started walking again, knowing their destination was safe and in unison him and Donny leapt to the next rooftop. It was a few more buildings before they reached where they could go below and neither brother spoke until they finally came to the final fire escape where they would climb down.

Leonardo once again helped Lea to her feet, she shivered a little in the night air as she studied the area around her. "Are you okay Lea?" Don's voice broke the silent observation and the woman turned to look at the Turtle as she spoke.

"Yes and no, I suppose." Her forehead wrinkled in thought. "I'm happy to be here with you guys and safe, but I have no idea what I'm going to do next." She sighed and glanced back down at the mortar beneath their feet.

"Well you're welcome to stay with us until you figure it out." Leonardo wanted to hold her again, but felt maybe she needed the moment to stand on her own to regain her bearings.

"You're part of the team now, for better or worst I suppose." Don's reassuring words brought a genuine smile to Lea's face. She looked up and across to him. As good as Leo's promises made her feel knowing his brother was alright with her being there also made her feel like less of a burden and more a guest.

"I just need to start to get things into order; I'm not good at having these many unanswered questions hanging over my head." Lea was honest with the men with her, scratching Dean behind the ear as she spoke.

"Before you start to plan anything I think you need to get some sleep." Leonardo's tone had a definite quality to it. Lea would usually try to push his buttons a little because he was telling her what to do, but she could see the sense in his words and just nodded. The three companions climbed down and Lea looked at the Turtles a little surprised as she realized they were heading for the sewer.

Still Leo was pleased when except for an eyebrow raise Lea held her peace about their destination until they got there. Once in the lair he could clearly see her expression turn from doubt into a one of being impressed. "My home." Leo figured he could show her around everything later and simply pointed out places of interest that she might need such as the rest room, before steering her toward his bedroom and the rest he felt she needed. Lea grasped his arm lightly, stopping him before they disappeared from view.

Don had been shedding his Ninja gear and settling back in at his work table across the room when Lea paused to question him. "What were they saying on the news earlier Don about the fire? Did they have any leads as to which group might be responsible for it?"

Don glanced up at the woman, clearing his throat before he spoke to her. "Actually they weren't saying much about the fire. It appears terrorism is not as interesting as a young woman berating a crowd of people for the way they acted and siding with the alien minority in this controversial time." Don gave her a half grin and Lea colored realizing that he was blunting telling her she was the one the news story was about.

Lea and Leonardo exchanged looks. Neither stating out loud that whatever was happening between them was fairly public knowledge now. "I should also give you fair warning that the national new stations have also started to pick up the story." Don's tone was matter of fact as he settled back in behind his computer. "You seemed to have touched a chord with a lot of people by what you said Lea." Don's expression held respect for the woman. He wouldn't admit it out loud now, but he had been a little surprised by her words. How easily she defended her feelings for his brother and how defiant she was willing to be against the status quo.

"I just said what needed to be said. Tonight just keeps getting more and more insane." She smiled weakly at the Turtle across the room as she pulled lightly on Leonardo's arm silently telling him she was ready to retire from everything for a few hours now. "Goodnight Donatello! Thank you for being concerned enough about me to come make certain I was alright."

Across the room Don looked up and nodded. "I was happy to help." As Lea turned Don saw Leo stop and lock eyes with him. He gestured with his head and Don knew his Brother needed to talk to him. Don motioned he wasn't moving from the spot he was in so that Leonardo knew he would be there when he needed him and the Turtle and the woman then disappeared into Leonardo's room.

Lea folded up a blanket on the floor for Dean, the small dog curled up seemly as exhausted as her from everything that had happened this evening. She petted him for a moment before turning back to Leo who was silently watching her. So much had happened in the last few hours she hadn't even begun to actually process how she was going to handle it. Looking over at Leonardo, his claim demeanor so stoic she felt a little jealous. He handled himself with such grace, while she must look like a complete mess.

She allowed her bathrobe to drop to his floor feeling a little sweaty and dirty, but too tired to shower and looking down at the shorts and tank top she had been sleeping in realized she had no other clothing to change into. "So what now?" Her gaze drifted back up to the Turtle across the room and was a little surprised; the usually neutral expression on his face was gone and replaced by a muted hunger as he took in her form.

Usually Lea would be a little embarrassed to realize Leo hadn't seen her in quiet this state of undress before, but after what they had shared tonight. After he had saved her life like he had, she felt an even deeper connection to him then she had before. "What do you mean?" The deep rumble of his voice at his reply, she realized everything about him was the perfect distraction currently to the state of her life.

Lea carefully lowered herself to the mattress he had on the floor of his room. It was so soft and the comforter so warm and inviting she flopped back onto it, looking back up at the Turtle. "Do you want to stay here with me?" The invitation in her tone, she patted the bed next to her. She wasn't completely certain what she wanted except being close to Leo made her feel better.

His eyes widened, Leonardo was trying to focus on anything but the way her body looked sprawled across his bed. The incessant twitching in his tail caused him to need to take a deep breath. He wasn't certain he had even been hit by such a hard wave of sexual desire. It wasn't that he was chaste or pious, he had urges the same as everyone else. Up until this moment he had never thought he would have a genuine chance to quell them with someone he cared so deeply about and now he just felt inexperienced. Still her scent, rich and deep was sending shivers directly to his groin and before he could stop it a low growl left his throat.

Laying there he watched Lea fight to even keep her eyes open and he realized this was not the night or the time to even broach this subject yet between them. He wanted her mind sharp and clear because he knew it would hurt him greatly if they coupled and Lea then regretted it. "I should let you rest." His tone was strained and she tired to pout up at him.

"Thank you Leonardo." She reached out to him and he couldn't refuse her, falling to his knees in front of his bed he grasped her comparatively small hand in his, pulling her up to a sitting position once more they met in a kiss. It was hard for the Turtle to categorize just where his thoughts were at the moment. Everything was lost in the warmth and smell of the woman he was beginning to slowly think of as his. They broke apart and he nuzzled her shoulder saying the one thing that kept creeping at the outskirts of his thoughts.

"You shouldn't thank me. None of this would have happened to you if you weren't associated with me." He wanted to present the truth to her, to see how she reacted. She held the side of his face looking at him for quiet some time before finally replying.

"I won't say that all of this isn't and won't continue to be one of the most difficult life challenges I have had to face, but if my end result is getting to be with you; I would do it all one hundred more times without question." And she smiled at him, it was a sleepy, happy grin and he was pleased to see a little bit of the haunted look she had been carrying most of the evening had started to fade away.

"I need to go talk to my brother and you need to get some sleep." Leonardo knew if he didn't pull himself away from her now he wouldn't be able to. Lea nodded, leaning forward to kiss him lightly again before sliding back up the bed and maneuvering to crawl under the covers. Leo stood just watching her as she got relaxed. He enjoyed the fact there could be silence between them like now and it was comfortable.

"Good night Leo." Her voice was low and steady showing she was already nearing dozing. Leonardo smiled moving towards the door pausing before flipping off the lamp on his table.

"Goodnight Kumquat." It was a nickname he had often hated, but had put up with none-the-less from men he respected. He felt it fit her even better then him, little, maybe a bit silly, but so sweet and strong. Her eyes opened and she looked at him a bit confused like she might not have heard him correctly. With a grin, Leo flipped off the light and went to speak to his brother.

Donatello true to his word was still working diligently at his computer table just as Leo had left him. Don glanced up as his brother approached and slide something towards him. It was a steaming cup of tea, Leonardo grinned picking up the mug enjoying the heat between his hands.

"Figured you might need a little pick me up." Don pushed back in his chair turning to fully face his attention on the other Turtle.

"I honestly don't even want to know what time it is now. What a day." Leo pulled another chair over from Donny's work table across the way and flopped back in it.

"How's she holding up?" Don gestured towards Leo's room and Leonardo had to admit he was grateful to his brother for caring about her.

"She's doing alright. I think it's going to be a day by day type of thing. Right now she seems fairly stuck in the idea that what she has gained is worth what she has lost." Leonardo sipped his tea, his look thoughtful. Donatello smirked.

"Mainly you? Leo I honestly can't tell you how weird this is to me in a way. Out of all of us I never dreamed the first one in a relationship would be you." Eye ridges raised, Don was giving his brother a very matter of fact look.

"Thanks Don." Leo frowned at his brother but it was in a good natured way. "Anyway, I wanted to speak to you." Leonardo sat the tea down on the table, his expression and tone becoming serious. Don could sense the change in the attitude and nodded, all joking pushed aside.

"I assume you want to find the men who did this?" Don turned back towards his computer ready to work. Leonardo nodded.

"I know what one of them looks like; I was hoping maybe you could get some information on the different hate groups. Hopefully this guy is enough a trouble maker that someone else has noticed him previous to just us." Leonardo watched as Don's hands were already pounding away at his keyboard a look of concentration on his face.

"Well I don't really like to hack into the NYPD database, but sometimes a small sacrifice is needed for the greater good." Leo watched Don work, picking up his tea again and drinking it slowly. Hoping his brother can get him the information he requested his mind already formulating a plan of action beyond that point.

Don worked diligently making the odd noise or exasperated sound. Finally Leo had finished his tea and was contemplating meditating quietly for a while when Don turned to his brother. "Here are some mug shots for you." Don scooted his chair over as Leo moved closer, carefully studied each face on the screen.

"No it's none of them." Don clicked over to the next set for his brother and then the next, this went on for a small number of pages before Leo froze, staring at the screen a growl left his throat. "That's him!" Leo jabbed his finger at one picture of what would seem just an average looking young man. Justin Bartkowiak, Don clicked on his picture and it lead to more information about him.

Both Turtles scanned the page it was like a laundry list of stupidity, finally they came to the information Leonardo was looking for. "The Humanitarian Union or HU for short, I've heard about them Leo. They set an Ambassador on fire last year. They do terrible things in the name of preserving the human race, I'm pretty certain they're even wanted by the FBI." Don looked up at his older brother and saw the way his jaw was set. Leonardo was furious they had hurt someone he cared about and now he had an avenue in which to point that rage. "They are pretty underground though they might be more difficult to get information on."

Leonardo was silent for a moment a thoughtful look on his face. "What do you think about hitting the streets with me, seeing what we can find out about this group and its meeting places?" Leo's eyes rose to his brother. Don nodded.

"I would be happy to help Leo you know that." Don's mind was already buzzing with people he knew he could talk to that might be able to assist them.

"Well why don't we crash for a few hours and then we can hit the pavement?" Leo gave Donny a considering look.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let me check a few things on here and I'll go get some sleep." Don turned back to his monitor, as Leo stood up stretching.

"Try to get a little rest Don, I need you sharp." His tone was light but Leo was really commanding more then he was requesting. Don nodded half watching as his brother walked away until he noticed the direction he was heading in.

"Aren't you going to bed Leo?" The other Turtle turned and nodded.

"Yeah I'm just going to use Raph's room; I don't think he'll mind." Leo moved as if to leave, Don looked at him curiously.

"Why not just use your own Leo?" He watched his older brother turn a sheepish expression on his face.

"Honestly Don, it's probably better that I don't tempt fate." Leo laughed lightly, and with a small bow once again took his leave. Don blinked a few times shaking his head as he got back to typing in information.

"This whole situation just continues to get stranger and stranger."

Lea woke up the next day to Dean licking her face and jumping around. Twisting in the bed she sat up swiftly not certain for a few seconds just where she was until the night before came crashing down on her again. Sighing she slowly lowered herself back to the pillow just staring at the ceiling of Leonardo's room for a few moments. Trying to categorize everything she needed to accomplish that day and feeling herself growing a little overwhelmed.

Finally realizing she wasn't going to get anything done laying in bed Lea pulled herself up stretching. Across the room on one of Leo's tables Lea noticed a pile of clothes with a sheet of paper up top that looked out of place compared to how impeccably neat everything else was. Patting Dean she stood and strode across the room stopping to retrieve the paper. It was a note from Leo. His handwriting was as perfect and precise as his personality was. Smiling to herself Lea read the message left for her.

Leo wanted her to know him and Donatello had gone out earlier that morning. The clothes were some of his, they were used for cover from before when the guys were not able to walk freely above. He also informed her to feel free to use anything she wanted and that there was food in the kitchen she was welcome to. Lea wondered when Leo had left and when he would be back. She knew first thing, she needed to head to Mairead's house. She would need to get some new clothes and things she needed daily, like a new cell phone. She could also use Mairead's internet so start to figure out the process of getting new copies of all the important documents she lost like her license.

Mostly Lea wanted to keep moving so as not to allow herself to dwell on everything that had happened. She had faced difficult situations in life before and overcome those problems. She was lucky in a way, yes losing her shop and her home had been terrible but she still had a lot of people willing to support her. Knowing she had such good friends really was a driving force within herself to keep pushing on and Leo; he was possibly the best role model she could ask for.

Lea tied her bathrobe back on from where she had discarded it the night before and gathering up the clothes Leo had left her, ventured downstairs. First Lea took Dean out into the sewers a bit away from the guys home to allow him to relieve himself. Settling the dog into the living room Lea then went in to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. Washing and changing Lea never heard the entrance of another Turtle.

Stopping and calling out a greeting Michelangelo looked around the lair. It had been about a month since he had last been home and on initial glance he was unsurprised to see that things hadn't changed, though considering Leo was one the one staying here full time that didn't surprise him that much. His eyes were draw to a blur of movement below him and Mikey's face lit up.

"When did we get a dog?" Michelangelo had always been an avid animal lover and seeing the tiny, bouncing canine brought a huge grin to his face. "Hey little guy! What's your name huh? I'm Mikey. This is my home too!" Dean ran around the Turtles feet, used to his brothers and unafraid. He licked at Mike's fingers as the Turtle lifted him into the air. Michelangelo's gentle nature already clicking with the small dog.

"Wow I seriously can't believe Leo was cool enough to get us a dog. I wonder what made him decide to do that." Mike was talking away to the Dean, patting the tiny dog and didn't hear Lea enter until she spoke to him.

"He's mine, his name's Dean." Lea was in the sweat suit Leo had let her borrow and felt like she was nearly swimming in the fabric. Having a shell really didn't allow the guys to have much a waist and she had, had to tie the draw string for the pants just about as tight as it would go in order to keep them on. Michelangelo blinked at the woman across from him, looking at her, then down at her attire, then back up at her face again.

"Did I walk into the wrong sewer lair, because Leo would never….. well….." Mike's voice trailed off into a pleasant laugh as he looked at Lea a little confused.

"I should probably properly introduce myself. My names Lea, bluntly some assholes burned down my house last night and Leonardo is letting me stay here with him… or all of you I guess until I figure out what I am going to do next. I hope you don't mind." Lea shuffled around. She wasn't certain which of Leo's missing brother's this was but she felt bad because here she was in his home and he seemed to be scrutinizing her every word. Mike for his part couldn't quiet believe what he was hearing, still petting Dean he gave Lea a considering look.

"So are you Leo's girlfriend?" And then he broke into a gigantic mischievous grin, hardly able to fathom he had just asked her that question. The inquiry had not been what Lea had been expecting first and she paused for a moment, not certain how to reply.

"We haven't really defined what we are in words yet." Lea cleared her throat a little at a lost to explain just what was happening between her and Leonardo.

"Does he almost appear out of nowhere at random times telling you what you should do and saying he is _just trying to keep you safe_?" Mike was still half grinning.

"I guess," Lea cocked her head to one side considering the Turtle as he spoke to her.

"You're his girlfriend then, Leo only does that bullshit if he really cares about you. I'm Michelangelo by the way, but you can just call me Mikey." Holding Dean in his left hand Mike extended his right to shake; Lea crossed the space between them and accepted it. Smiling softly at the obvious affection Mike already had for her dog. "Did you say someone burned down your house?" The smile fell from Mikey's face as everything she had just said actually computed for him.

"Yeah, it's a long story. If you turn on pretty much any news station and leave it on for a while you should see it. I kind of had a melt down in front of a TV camera afterwards, in my pajamas no less so I look like I'm in an episode of Cops." Lea sighed slightly embarrassed. Mike just grinned in a good natured way that Lea could already see was a natural part of his personality.

"Hey if some asshole had just burned down my house I would be doing a lot more then just yelling, actually I have, thought my house hasn't exactly burned down; but I have had my home destroyed before. And a friend of ours had her house burned down by a bunch of Ninjas." Mike watched Lea's eye getting larger as he went through each event. "I'm guessing Leo hasn't shared all of our awesome adventures with you yet?" Lea shook her head.

"No, him and Don were definitely not that descriptive." Hearing everything the Turtles had been through actually made Lea feel like her problem wasn't as humongous as she kept feeling like it was.

"Donny's home too? That's great news, are they here?" Mike didn't think they were because he couldn't imagine he could stand here for this long holding a conversation with Lea without one of them hearing his voice.

"No they went out, Leo didn't say where but I suspect they went looking for information about what happened last night." Lea sighed again and Mike could see a mildly guilty look cross her face, he assumed at the idea of his brothers going out just to help her. He smirked, because it reminded him so much of Leonardo when she did it.

"That sounds like Leo. He doesn't take kindly to people messing with anyone he cares about." He winked at the woman across from him, trying to make her smile again; she didn't need to look so burdened. Life was too short. Lea did break into a small grin and nodded.

"Are you hungry? I haven't eaten yet, we can go see what's in the kitchen and I'll make us some breakfast. It'll be an adventure." Mike's face lit up at her suggestion because he was starving.

"You know what?" He asked as they started to walk towards the other room, Lea looked at him curiously. "I think I'm going to like Leo having a girlfriend." Lea blinked at Mike a few times before they both started laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Leonardo and Donatello walked back into the Lair. It was just past midday and both were feeling a bit of lag. Neither having slept much the night before and both had risen quiet early in order to hunt for any clues to the location of the Humanitarian Union. It had taken them hours but finally they had hit pay dirt. Rumors circulated through channels throughout the city if one knew where to look. After years of tracking various criminal elements the Turtles were professionals at it.

They had a location. Leonardo wanted to scout it out that night and decide on his course of action after he had seen what he was up against. He also had one more _friend_ he wanted to drop in on. Someone he though could help him carry out his idea, he didn't just want to break up this group he wanted them thrown into the public eye for the hateful idiots they were. His domain was the shadow, so he needed someone who could work in full view of the people of the city.

Still that was later this evening and right now Leo found his thought's drawn to the fact that his home was far more silent then he thought it would be upon his return. Lea, he supposed could still be sleeping, but it seemed late in the day for that, even with everything she had been through. Don and he exchanged slightly confused looks before Donny spotted a note sitting on the coffee table in the center of their room. Leonardo crossed to it and read his eye widening slightly before he let out a sigh.

"Everything alright?" Don was once again shedding his gear, ready to get back to his research on his computer. Leonardo glanced up at his brother shaking his head, eye ridge raised with a smirk on his face.

"It appears Michelangelo is home and he has taken Lea to Mairead's, because he; and I quote _didn't want me to flip out about her going out alone_. Am I really that overbearing?" Leonardo gave Don a questioning look. Donatello for his part paused as he was seating himself and glanced up at his brother like he was considering if he was really asking that question, before smiling to himself and taking his seat.

"I plea the fifth on answering that inquiry Leo." Donatello booted up his desktop waiting for it to load, out of the corner of his eye he could see Leonardo frowning at him across the room.

"Anyway it doesn't say when they left, but I assume they are probably going to be gone for sometime. I have one more person I need to speak to, hopefully it's not _overbearing_ of me to ask you to have Lea stay here if she does return while I am gone. She should keep her time on the surface to a minimum until I hopefully take care of this group tonight." Leo sighed, running his hands back over his head.

"All of us just know you care about us Leo. Don't take our teasing too personally." Donny fought the chuckle at his older brother's expression. Leonardo was taking a long look at his life currently. Don supposed having someone new you were trying to impress could do that to you.

"Thanks Donny. I'll be back soon." Don watched his brother walk back out of their home. Regardless of his current life experience Leo was still the most guarded and difficult of the four of them to understand. Donatello really did think his brother opening himself up to someone might possibly be the best thing he could do for himself. Since their father had passed away, Leo had closed himself off to pretty much everyone. Keeping his strong wall as the leader, the protector at the forefront, it had to be tiring.

Emotions were starting to crack through right now. Feelings Don knew Leo was not used to having to control. It was good for his brother. He saw a renewed purpose in his eyes now. Before Leo was doing things simply for the sake of keeping himself occupied, or to honor their Sensei. Now he was living for himself again. It really brought a synchronicity back to the family, Donatello hadn't felt for a while and he realized to his mild shame he hadn't even seen was missing.

His computer dinged, he had several new e-mails from the Utroms. Pushing aside his own thoughts for now he threw himself back into the work at hand. The first few memos were all details of portions of his trip and ideas for the return to South America. The fifth letter down drew his attention. Picking up a communicator he called one of his friend's back at the Utrom base.

Leonardo landed on the roof of an apartment building, treading to the side he glanced over and saw the car he was looking for parked below him. Black and nondescript, just what one would picture for an undercover police car, sitting inside was a single man; exactly the person Leo needed to speak to.

During his dealing with the public while protecting the Utroms Leo had tried to allow Karai to handle the majority of the contact with other humans. Not that he minded humans, he just found most were more comfortable talking to Karai then they were to him. He had still been adjusting to having a public persona and couldn't quiet find himself ambitious about coddling people who were attempting to understand what was happening with so many changes in the world.

Still because of threats and vandalism there had been instances when Leonardo found himself having to work with members of the NYPD and one in particular had become almost a friend to him. Detective Malcolm Reed was a veteran of the Force having been working as an Officer for over twenty five years. He had taken Leo at face value and the two of them found a rather profitable relationship of sharing information.

Descending from the fire escape, Leonardo strode across the space to the side of the car and rapped on the window of the vehicle. Reed had been watching a building across the street and turned surprised at the noise. He looked up at Leo, blinking a few times before finally hitting the button on the door to roll the window down. 

"What in the hell are you doing here Leo?" The gruff voice caused the Turtle to smirk. Reed in a way reminded him a little of Raphael, which might also be why he felt comfortable with him. 

"I have some information and may need some help." Leo glanced around the street curious if they were being watched by anyone. Reed followed his line of sight before turning back to the Turtle.

"You wanna hop in? I'm watched the brownstone across the street, some shit head keeps coming over here and beating on his wife and son, and the next time he does I am going to punch the crap out of him." Reed grinned widely at the Turtle; Leo raised his brow allowing a grin to form on his face imaging the Officer would take great pleasure in doing just what he described.

Crossing around the car Leo opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, feeling an extra sense of security no longer speaking quiet so out in the open. "So what in the hell is up with you that you somehow find me in this city and need to tell me something?" Reed was rolled up his window again before turning to look at Leo curiously.

Leonardo sighed, wondering just how much of this entire complicated situation he was going to have to explain to this man to get his point across. "It's a rather long story…" Leo paused in thought for a moment.

"Does it have anything to do with that pretty thing you were on TV with last night?" Reed waggled his eyebrows at him and Leo felt heat rise to his face. It made him uncomfortable that he couldn't control the amount of people that currently were privy to his private business.

"Yes it does. The fire at her place, we investigated it and discovered it was started by members of the Humanitarian Union. I have been trying to stay out of all the issues between the hate groups and the Utroms, past protecting the latter when they request it. Now though this group has made it personal and it's time for them to learn just who they are dealing with." Leonardo didn't take violent confrontation lightly anymore, like he could have been accused of doing in his youth. Everything back then had been about honor and justice, regardless of the cost. His ideals where still very much the core of his life, but now he was more focused on protecting what was important to him.

Reed let out a long breath, looking out the front window of the car for a few moments. "I know you're good at what you do Leo, but HU is on a different level. They are organized and brutal. Most of these asshole groups focus solely on hurting offworlders HU doesn't care who they harm as long as they get their point across. The FBI in the city has been chasing them for about a year and they can't even get a solid list of their members together." The cop side glanced at the Turtle, giving him an honest look.

"I think I know where at least one of their bases of operations is. I had to work slightly outside legal means to find it, but the information seems pretty legitimate to me." Leonardo was studying Reed watching his reaction to the information he was sharing.

"And you're telling me this because…?" The Turtle always appreciated the fact Reed cut right to the point.

"If I go in there, if I take them all out; all it's going to do it escalate an already far too volatile situation. I would have too many people I would be putting in danger. I could cut off the head of the snake but the body would remain and nothing would really be solved. I think a more profitable solution would be to throw these criminals into the public eye. Allow other people to really see what monsters they are and hinder both the support they get and the ability they currently have to hide in plain sight." Leo held a steady gaze on the man next to him seeing if he understood what it was Leonardo wanted from him.

"In other words you want to hand me the bust of the year on a silver platter? That just seems _way_ too good to be true." Reed's expression was considering and skeptical. Leonardo's eyes maintained a serious look, showing his conviction behind his plan.

"I will soften them up for you; hopefully get a majority of them contained. I have a message I want to give one of them. I want him to know just what will happen to him if he dares to cross myself or anyone important to me ever again. Then I will contact you, and the rest will be up for your department to organize." Reed looked down at the steering wheel of the vehicle, his mind going over the variables to everything the Turtle has just told him.

"My brother's on the SWAT team so getting the guys out to where ever you need us to go won't be a problem. Just do you really think you can do this Leo? I mean this is seriously dangerous." A rueful smile crossed the Turtle's face.

"Maybe someday I will tell you stories of some of the people and things I have faced, but yes; I do truly believe I can execute this and hopefully maybe this will be a stepping stone in public awareness. Things have changed this lasting hatred is useless and stupid." Leo's fists clenched in his lap, not only did he want to protect the woman who had become so dear to him. He also wanted to give his brothers the chance to be able to have as normal of lives as they could also. It was in fact becoming more and more important to him.

"Well you have my number Leo, when you need us I'll round up the Calvary and get there as soon as we can." Leonardo nodded, the conversation he felt done now, he popped the door back open and stepped out of the vehicle. "Hey Leo?" He paused as the Officer called to him. "My kid really wants to meet an alien and I was wondering if maybe sometime you would want to stop by my place? It would seriously make me the _coolest_ Dad ever according to him. You could even bring the girl, my wife makes awesome pasta."

Leonardo just blinked for a moment. His life had always been missions and fighting and protecting his family. Suddenly there was more and he wasn't certain how to handle it. "I could ask Lea if she wants to." He shuffled, looking a little lost as to how to properly reply. Reed studied him for a second, almost like he understood something about the Turtle for the first time.

"That sounds good." The cop glanced back towards the brownstone he was watching and when he looked back shook his head. The door to the other side of the car was still open but the Turtle had seemly disappeared from sight. "Figures." Reed laughed as leaning across he pulled the door shut.

Leonardo leapt back onto the rooftop he had original been on from the fire escape below. Peering down at the vehicle he had just been in for a moment. Part of him he realized hadn't truly believed that humans would ever be able to except him and his brothers pass the few friends they already had. His opinion was changing, his life was changing and he needed to decide what he really wanted. Turning he headed back towards his home.

Leonardo's mind was buzzing; he wasn't even certain at this point which area he should focus on thinking about first. His mission that evening, the awkwardness at the end of his conversation with Reed or what he was suppose to do now that Lea was staying with him. The orderly path of the last few months of his life had completely been destroyed and what really surprised him was the fact this didn't bother him as much as it usually would have.

He pushed the door to the lair open, immediately alert upon hearing a large number of voices. Other then his eyes widening his expression didn't show the surprise he felt at seeing a whole party of Utroms standing around his living room. Front and center was Glurin. Leonardo and his brothers had spent quiet a large amount of time with this particular Utrom and he had helped them all out on different occasions. It put his mind more at ease to see his friend, but it still didn't answer for him what they were all doing there.

With the Utroms were both Donatello and Michelangelo; and to Leonardo's surprise sitting on the couch in deep conversation with Glurin was Lea. All eyes turned to him at the sound of him entering the room and varied expressions met his appearance. He found his gaze lingers on the woman across from him, and the way her face lit up when she saw him return. Even in his confusion it filled him with a warm pleasure that she had obviously missed him in his absence, because as he saw her he realized a small part of him had been yearning to see her most of the day.

"Is everything alright?" Leo could hear the hesitation in his voice and he thought after everything that had happened in the last few days it was pretty warranted. He hoped an even more terrible disaster had not happened why he had been out formulating his plan.

"Leonardo!" The robotic body that Glurin was in turned as he spoke to the Turtle across the room, "I'm glad you have returned. I very much wanted your opinion on my proposition also." The Utrom's tone was hopeful, but Leonardo's eye ridges drew together in concern. What could the Utrom's want from him and his brothers and most curiously Lea?

"I would be honored to help you however I can Glurin you know that." Leonardo crossed the room to join the rest of the group, pausing next to Michelangelo to give him a friendly pat of greeting on the shoulder. His younger brother smiled at him but seemed to know that whatever Glurin had to say it was more important at the moment. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually it's what I can do for him." Lea's reply caused Leonardo's brow to knit more. He glanced from the woman to the Utrom trying to read what was going on.

"What does that mean?" Caution in his tone, Leonardo wasn't completely certain what emotion he was ready to commit to about Lea being dragged farther into the dramatic mess of his life.

"We monitor new reports daily for any information that may interest us. The story about the fire last night while tragic has also caused a rather unexpected reaction. Lea's plea for your relationship had garnered support from some of the public. Much more then we Utroms as a group have been able to gather from all of our attempts. She connected with a segment of the population that we knew were there, but that seems to hesitate to push themselves out vocally; unlike our large number of naysayers sadly. What I am leading up to is we want to have another press conference in a couple of days, implementing your new security measures of course; and we would very much like it if Lea could join us as a sign of support." Glurin finishing his small speech for Leo simply pausing and waiting for the Turtles reaction.

Leonardo held the Utrom's gaze for a moment before turning to look at Lea. Her expression was expectant, awaiting his answer. Leo's initial reaction that he had quelled before simply vocalizing it had been to just say no. It was too dangerous, there were too many variables and Lea already had enough of a target on her just by being with him. Yet her expression told Leo that Lea wouldn't be happy if he said that. He gestured to the woman sitting across from him. "May I speak to you alone for a moment?"

She nodded as if expecting such an answer, rising from the sofa she gestured to the right of her. "How about the kitchen?" Leo also nodded in confirmation and she turned to walk there. Out of the corner of his eye Leo could see Donny's expression as he watched the two of them and he remembered there conversation from earlier. Leonardo sighed and shaking his head excused himself to follow Lea into the other room so they could converse more privately.

Leo heard the soft click of the swinging door as it shut behind them, watching Lea cross the room and turn to face him leaning back against the counter. Her arms were crossed and to his mild amusement he realized she was parodying a stance he often took when his mind was made up. "I know what you're going to say and I am doing this Leonardo this is important to me." She wasn't being defiant as much as she was certain her decision was right.

Leo knew he was treading carefully here. He felt as much of a reasonability for this woman as he did for his brother's but he also knew he couldn't just tell her what she was suppose to do. He had a very distinct feeling she would not react well to that. Finally delaying for a moment the conflict that he knew was coming Leo took the few steps that separated them and reaching out grasped one of Lea's arms and pulled her against him. "I like your new outfit."

He could see she had went shopping and she had new clothes on, just jeans and a light blue shirt; but they hugged her frame well and she looked beautiful. Her eyes studied him for a few moments before she broke into a smile. "Thank you." Her arms lifted and wrapped around his neck as she leaning back slightly to better be able to look him directly in the face. "I'm serious Leo I want to do this."

"Why?" He would at the very least listen. He could hear from the tone in her voice how important helping the Utroms seemed to be to her.

"Because you're important to me and your brothers are both becoming important to me and I fight for the things that matter to me. Leo, I didn't do anything special or amazing last night, but I connected to people I think because I said some things a lot of people have been thinking but no one has been willing to stand up and proclaim in front of everyone. You have seen the way both my old employees and customers a like genuinely enjoyed being around you and talking to you. We are not that different and honestly after talking to Glurin and getting to know him a little I don't think the Utrom's ideals are that different from mine either. It's time for people to see that connection, like how we connect." She nuzzled his neck and Leo sighed holding her more tightly for a few moments trying to silence the fury of emotions she was capable of causing in him.

"What do they want you to do?" He still wasn't agreeing, but Leo at least wanted all the information before he made his decision.

"They just want me on stage while they talk, with you." The Turtle's mouth drew down to a line and Lea could tell the idea of publicly displaying himself in such a fashion made him uneasy. "They just want to point me out to talk about me during their speech. They want to use what happened to me as an example of how stupid all of this hatred is becoming, how it's in fact hindering everyone." Leo reached up tugging on the ends of her hair, twisting her curls between his fingers.

"It's still dangerous, look at what happened with the bomb at the last rally." Leonardo continued to protest, even though he was slowly starting to see the wisdom in what the Utrom's wanted to do.

"That's why I will have my big, strong boyfriend with me." Lea leaned her body into him, crushing her chest against his plastron and looking up cutely into his face. Leonardo felt a shiver rush through his body of desire and joy at her choice of words.

"Boyfriend?" Even as part of his brain was informing him she had chosen this moment to introduce this title as a way to distract him as much as anything else, he found that if it was true he really didn't care.

"Well I mean if you agree we are a couple, I mean I don't want to presume…" Lea pulled away a little pushing her hair behind her ears as she stumbled over her words for the first time in the conversation. It was then Leonardo realized she hadn't said it as a ploy to divert his attention and it in fact had really just been a slip of her tongue.

Leo pulled Lea roughly back to him, his beak mashing into her lips in a hungry kiss. She was his, she had just said as much. She met his intensity, his hand drifting back down to her ass and lifted her sitting her on the cupboard behind where she had been standing. Her legs wrapping up and around his waist, the heat of her body causing the intense twitching of his tail to return.

He was a man, he had wanted women before; but always it had been an awkward situation. Never the right person or time; or he just had too much else to focus on to worry about something like that. There was also a part of him, if he had to admit it to himself that genuinely thought no human woman could ever love him; would ever be able to look past his differences to see who he really was. Lea he was beginning to understand saw him, but beyond that; he felt himself growl at the scent of her arousal; she was also attracted to him for just who he was.

This was getting far too heated too quickly, in such a public area of his home. Forcefully pulling himself away from Lea, Leonardo panted. He could sense the predatory look in his gaze as his eyes shifted over her body, she was leaning back still seated on the counter desire in her expression. The scent of her want for him, turning his very blood into a liquid fire pooling within his groin; Leo took one deep breath and then another.

Lea slipped back down to the stand on the floor across from him a giggle leaving her lips. "That was incredible" From the sheepish grin on her face Leo got the distinct impression that she understood clearly why he had stopped when he did. Lea took a deep breath of her own. "Do you want me to make you some tea?" From her expression Leonardo could tell she was trying to distract them both from what they currently wanted. Leo nodded, grateful to her once again for the silent way she seemed to understand what he needed.

As Lea went to work getting together the drink and cups and starting the water, Leo crossed and seated himself in one of the kitchen chairs enjoying watching the movements of her body and relishing the idea that he was actually allowed to. "So about the Utrom's request, because Glurin is probably going to need to know soon?" Lea had a small grin on her face and Leo felt one spread across his realizing how unusually preoccupied he had gotten so quickly.

"I think you're right and it's a good idea, as long as I am there with you to make certain you are safe." She beamed at his reply and he basked in her approval. How was it possible that almost everything she did could make him feel this good?

"Perfect I will finish the tea and go tell him then." Leo could easily see Lea was still flushed and probably waiting for her appearance to return to normal before going back out to speak to everyone.

"How did all your errands go today?" Leonardo tried to change the subject to get both of there minds on something else.

"Mairead is amazing." Lea laughed. "She took me to like a million places and I got clothes and new phone and so much other things I don't remember. I called my insurance company and need to get the police report sent to them but thankfully everything is covered. Mike was also a huge help. He carried everything for me with only minimal protest once I promised to buy him a few movies." Leonardo rolled his eyes at the last part.

"He shouldn't expect you to get him anything." Leo's tone was firm, but Lea just waved it off with a smile.

"He's adorable Leo, don't worry about it; but you should have seen him hitting on Mairead. It was really quiet funny." Lea giggled again and Leo felt himself smile as she brought his tea over and sat it in front of him. Reaching out before she could move away Leo grasped Lea's hand and looked at her seriously for a moment.

"But you're doing alright? You seemed so out of sorts last night." He couldn't stop the concern in his tone and when Lea kissed him for it, he just gripped her hand tighter.

"I won't say I'm jumping for joy." Lea pulled back up a thoughtful look on her face. "But starting to get everything in order really helped me make sense out of a lot of things. What about you, what were you up to today?" Her expression became curious and Leonardo hesitated for a moment, uncertain what to say.

"Just taking care of a few loose ends nothing you have to worry about." He watched her expression fall at his words and it made him frown.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Leo." She was looking away from him, like she was trying to decide what she wanted to say.

"Do what?" Leo wasn't certain what he had just done wrong or why the mood had so quickly changed.

"I understand you don't want me in danger, but when you treat me like I can't handle what is actually going on in your life, it makes me feel like you either think I'm not trustworthy enough or too weak to be allowed in." Her words were honest. Leonardo for his part wasn't completely certain how to answer her at first.

"You're right again." Leo shook his head a little. "You're going to have to be patience with me; I'm new to all of this." Lea smiled again at Leo's words. "I just have already seen the pain getting wrapped up in the insanity of my life can cause you and I want to shield you from anymore, anyway I can."

"I choose to be with you Leonardo, because of that I take the good and the bad that comes with it. Protect me all you want from outside sources, but please let me in here." She laid her palm against his chest right over his heart. Looking down at the gesture a thoughtful expression on his face Leonardo nodded.

"How about we go out and talk to Glurin and the others since they are waiting and then after we can have our tea and something to eat and I will tell you everything I did today?" Opening up and trusting was not something Leonardo was good at, but as much as Lea was learning to accept his way of life he was going to have to learn to adjust for her.

"That sounds very fair." She accepted his proposal and with Leonardo standing the two of them started to move back towards the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

Michelangelo had found himself watching Leonardo and Lea interact most of the afternoon. He felt at a disadvantage as Donny had been home for a few days longer then him and he had gotten to see how the relationship between the two had progressed. Mike for his own part just could not wrap his head around how Leo had gotten a girlfriend before he did, especially one that was as cool as Lea was.

Maybe if she was some serious ninja chick with no personality that never smiled Mike could understand that. If he was honest with himself that was always the kind of girl he assumed Leo would end up with. Lea was none of those things; she was fun and really nice to him and had really cute friends which Michelangelo planned to capitalize on as much as possible.

The thing that really fascinated him was the way Leonardo reacted to her. After Glurin and the rest of the Utroms had split to finish planning their rally, Leonardo had cornered Mike and started to lecture him about both taking Lea out of the lair and getting her to buy him things. Michelangelo felt like he had literally walked in the door but he was ready to leave again. Then Lea had appeared.

Mikey had watched as she touched Leo's arms, and his older brother's attention had wavered. Lea had somehow worked magic and drew Leo away. Lea then turning to look at Michelangelo one last time had winked at him, letting him know in her way it was alright. It wasn't that Mike hated being around Leo, and he didn't mind the odd lecture from his brother every so often. Especially when he knew he deserved it, thought he would never admit it.

Lately since Raphael had left Mike thought Leonardo just didn't have enough to focus on. Leo worked for the Utrom's but didn't really seem to devote himself to the task the way him and Donny had. So Leo had tried to maintain this almost "head of the household" role that Splinter had been. But Leonardo wasn't Sensei, and they were all grown men now and it was hard getting scolded almost daily by your brother who you didn't always think was right.

It hurt Michelangelo to stay away, because he felt like he was abandoning his brothers, but it just hadn't been much fun to be home. Somewhere along the line, he wasn't certain if it was the death of their father, or just getting older they had started to loose some of there cohesion. Looking back maybe it had started with Leo finally really killing Shredder and all of them losing what up until then had been there purpose.

Maybe overall it really didn't matter why they had all drifted apart over the last almost year. It had happened. Yet now Michelangelo felt like something was changing again, and it wasn't even really so much that Leonardo was obviously falling in love with this woman he was with. It was that Leo had a spark within him again, a determination. A self confidence that Mikey could now see had wavered from their youth.

Leonardo and Lea had talked for quiet some time after she had dragged him away. Michelangelo had settled in to read a book that had been published by one of his favorite authors while he had been off world. Leo had come back and much to Mike's shock apologized and asked him about what he was reading. The two of them had, had a genuine conversation with no judgment by either side. Mike had almost forgotten what this was like and he got the impression from the way he reacted Leo felt similar to him.

The early evening was passing quietly. Don was tinkering with any number of _projects_ he always seemed to be involved in. Leonardo was doing katas by himself off to the side and Lea had settled in to watch one of the films she had purchased for him with Mike. Only much to Michelangelo's amusement she seemed far more interested in what Leo was doing then what was happening on the TV.

"Have you ever seen him in battle?" It took Lea a moment to realize Mikey was talking to her; he cleared his throat waiting for her answer.

"Oh, sorry no; I mean Leonardo saved my life the other night but in terms of actually seeing him do any martial arts I haven't why?" She looked at him curiously and Michelangelo just smirked.

"My brother is an idiot." Mikey grinned at Lea standing up and stretching. She blinked at him not knowing what he meant by his words. "You like Statham movies?" Mike pointed to the television and the steady drone of the film neither was currently watching. "Well he has _nothing_ on my brother." Michelangelo crossed to where Leonardo was silently going through positions. "Leo up for a little sparring?"

Leonardo turned surprised; eye ridge raised the wooden bokken in his hand dropping to a relaxed position. "Mikey did you just ask to practice with me? I thought you hated sparring?" Leo's tone was somewhere between shocked and amused.

"I don't hate it Leo, I just don't live and breathe working out the way you do. Anyway I am doing it for you." Michelangelo tried to nonchalantly tilt his head towards the couch and the woman that had currently turned kneeling watching the two men talk across from her.

Leonardo glanced over at Lea and then back at Mike, his brow knitting. Michelangelo worked hard to not laugh as he could see his older brother reasoning out how Mike was doing this for him. "Impress her Leo; you should have seen her browsing through movies with me today. She eats up this bullshit, the fact you have not used this to your advantage yet makes me a little disappointed." Mikey could not stop the grin form crossing his face.

Leonardo frowned, "Michelangelo martial arts are not something to be used in order to impress someone else, it's…" Mike rolled his eyes walking away from his brother and across the training space to get into position. Across the room even Don stopped working glancing up curious what was going on.

"Now remember Leo, you have to go easy on me, I'm not quiet the juggernaut you are." Mike's tone was too flat to be honest and he gave Leo a pointed look, trying to tell his brother to get the stick out of his ass this one time and just appreciate what he was doing for him. Leo glanced back at Lea again and it was finally the excited look on the woman's face that really spelled out for him just what Mike was trying to accomplish.

Mike could see the uncertainty on his older brother's face as he got into position across from him. He could almost read the war going on in Leo's mind. Mikey sighed, wishing like he had just about everyday since he was a child that Leonardo didn't take everything that happened so seriously. Leo bowed and Mike returned the gesture and the match started.

Leonardo had left his bokken to the side before starting, while weapons were impressive, Mikey thought hand to hand was a good place to start for Lea's appreciation. The two Turtles circled one another sizing each other up, it dawned on Michelangelo as they did he couldn't recall the last time he and Leo had actually sparred.

Mike wasn't really in the mood to draw the match out all day, so he threw the first punch. Just a quick jab with his right fist, Leonardo easily blocked it and threw his own hit with his right. Mikey blocked his brother's fist also and went for a combination of a punch, followed by a solid kick.

The match went on like this for quiet sometime, until both brothers had forgotten this was only for show and were sweating and breathing quiet hard. Leo smirked rubbing his jaw where at some point Michelangelo had managed a fairly solid hit on him. "I forgot how fast you are Mike." Leo was impressed it showed clearly in his tone.

Mikey was rotating around his left shoulder, realizing how sore he was going to be when he woke up the next morning. "Thanks Leo, but honestly that _juggernaut_ crack was not that far off for you." Both Turtles smiled and Leo slapped Mike fondly on the arm.

"That was one of the most incredible things I've ever seen." Lea's voice broke through the jovial moment happening between the two brothers. Mikey's smile just got wider, but he watched as Leo looked almost a little embarrassed.

"You haven't seen _anything_ Lea! We're all pretty fucking amazing if I do say so myself, but Leo is so damn dedicated he puts us other three to shame." Mike winked at the woman across from them, but her eyes were only for his brother and Leo at the moment looked uncertain what to do with her praise.

Michelangelo sighed, rolling his eyes; glancing over at Donatello who was watching the whole exchange also. Donny smirked at Mikey with a shrug; Don was obviously used to watching Leo awkwardly try to navigate his way around his relationship. "Wow, Leo I could watch you practice all day that was beautiful." The awe in Lea's tone was prevalent.

Leonardo cleared his throat, obviously trying to decide what to say. "Thank you, your words mean a lot to me." Mike walked away missing what his brother's said next and made his way over next to Donatello.

"Is this seriously what they are like all the time?" Mikey glanced back to see Leo had stepped closer to where Lea was kneeling on the couch now and was obviously explaining a move to her as he pantomimed it the air as he talked.

"When I got here he didn't even want to admit to me he had a female friend." Don gave Mike a meaningful sideway glance. "He's actually come a long way in a short time." Mike and Don watched silently for a moment as Leo finished a move and Lea reached out grabbing his hand her whole face lighting up, speaking to their brother in an excited tone. Leonardo smiled hugely as he answered, squeezing the smaller woman's hand in his.

"Do you remember the last time he looked this happy?" Mike shifted to look at Don speaking in a hushed tone. Donatello considered for a moment before shaking his head.

"Honestly no." There was a purposeful silence as both brothers watched as Leo and Lea were now walking out of the room and towards Leonardo's room in the back.

"He's going to leave soon to check out that hate group's hide out isn't he?" Mike's voice went back to its normal level now that he and Don were the only two in the area.

"It's getting late enough that he should be able to move around without much notice from anyone, even people on the look out for extraterrestrials; so I would assume yes." Don looked back up at Mikey, "Are you going to go with him?"

Mike shrugged before replying. "In true Leonardo fashion he has decided to burden himself with this all on his own and hasn't said a word about it to me, you?"

Don shook his head, sighing. "Same here, I mean he has had me help him with nearly every step up until this point. I don't know why but to me, this feels like something we should all be doing together; but maybe I'm just nostalgic for the way things used to be."

"Screw that! If we think we should go, then we should go!" Mike's words hit a cord with Don and pushing back from his work bench he nodded in agreement.

"You know Mikey I think you're right!"

Michelangelo had been working with the Utrom's so much lately and because of there aversion to weapons and violence he couldn't recall the last time he had actually carried his nunchaku on his person. It felt good; his weapon had always felt like an extension of his personality and at times even his body. He loved his new job welcoming strange visitors to his home world, but at times he missed the old heroic aspect of his life.

Past just carrying his nunchaku, he couldn't recall the last time he was in his complete _ninja_ garb ready to go on a mission with his brothers. All of that life seemed like it happened so long ago now, before they lost Splinter, before Raphael left and before everything just kind of changed.

Even before his death, Sensei had moved up to North Hampton for some well deserved rest. Leo tried to keep them on task with training, but none of them had ever listened to Leonardo as well as they had their father. Slowly with each fight and every time one of his brothers threw in Leo's face that he wasn't Splinter that he couldn't tell them what to do; each in their own different varying degrees. Mike noticed that after a while Leo just stopped asking, he started running his own missions. Training with members of the Foot, Michelangelo clearly sees now trying to fill his own void in his own way.

All four of them had been so selfish, but maybe that's part of what grief did. When you hurt so much after a while you just stop noticing the pain of those around you. Walking back out into the lair, Mike could see across the room Leo was strapping his katana to his back, his final ritual before heading out the door. Lea wasn't with him, so she must have stayed in Leonardo's room. Mikey could only imagine Leo had an interesting time convincing her to do that, but much like himself and his brothers; when you could tell something really meant something to Leo it made you want to do it for him.

Knocking swiftly on Don's door as Mike sped pass he jogged over to were Leo was about to exit. Realizing him and Don's decision to join their brother would be useless if he left without them. Leo glanced back over his shoulder at the noise his eye ridge raising as he noticed Michelangelo heading his way and how he was attired.

"Are you also heading out?" Leonardo gave Mike a considering look as the younger turtle stopped a few steps from his brother.

"No Leo we're going with you!" Michelangelo could hear Donatello's door creaking open behind him and Leo glanced back to see his other brother was also fully grabbed for a midnight run.

"I didn't ask you to." Mikey noticed that Leo wasn't denying them the chance to go, but he was trying to figure out why all the sudden they seemed interested in doing so.

"We know Leo." Don had walked up in the meantime and jumped right into the conversation. "But we both like Lea also and hate what was done to her; and we know how important this is to you." Mike and Don stood side by side looking at their leader, waiting for his reaction. Leo looked at each hard for a moment before a little to Mike's surprise a smile broke across his face.

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." Leo turned as if to go, Mike felt his own words blurt out before he could stop them.

"This is great! It's just like old times, like we're a team again." Leonardo turned and considered Mike's words, before forcefully shaking his head.

"No, we won't seem complete until Raphael returns." The oldest squared his shoulders and once again started to head towards the exit door. Don and Mike quickly looked at each other both thinking how that was probably the last thing they would have expected Leo to say and both also knew that it was very probably true.

The night air felt good, brisk against their skin. It made all the Turtles feel more alert, more alive. They fell into the natural rhythm that had been taught to them since they had first patrolled. Leo took the lead with Mike and Don flanking to either side of him just a step behind their brother.

Michelangelo was surprised how naked his back felt without Raphael to bring up the rear. He had never worried about a surprise attack before knowing nothing ever got by his hot headed brother. Leo's parting words in the lair rang even more true to him at that moment.

Leonardo knew his destination and the brothers covered the ground in between quickly and silently. Depending on hand signals from Leo to direct them as they leapt from roof top to roof top. They found themselves down near the river, abandoned buildings particularly warehouses tended to draw a less then savory element to them.

They found the building that Don's source had said should be were the group was located. Donatello it appeared knew a few hackers from various internet circles he was in. Leo wasn't going to complain because it made getting information he needed much easier.

Leonardo had made it a point to separate and push all distracting thoughts from his mind. He needed to be focused on what they were doing here right now and not on the woman he was leaving behind. His training made this easier then he had expected, as did the fact he was doing this partly for her.

Still he had been grateful when she agreed that if he told her everything, she would allow him the space he needed to accomplish his task. Lea was surprisingly understanding of the insanity of his life and in a way even seemed to appreciate it. That fact baffled and pleased him, but that was neither here nor now. At this moment Leonardo found himself studying each entrance and window to see where to best spy inside the complex.

"Do you think this is the place?" Michelangelo appeared a little skeptical, looking down at the seemly silent building below them.

"The guy I got the information from is usually pretty legitimate, and he seemed really certain of what he was telling me." Don answered the question for him, Leo noticed a dumpster off to the back pushed up against a wall. There were no direct lights falling in that area and it was close enough to one of the windows to be able to get an idea of what was going on inside.

"I am going to head down, you two stay here and wait for my signal." Leonardo didn't linger for a reply and instead leapt down to a ledge below and then dropped to the ground. He kept close the building in the shadows, controlling his breath barely making a sound. There were not many street lights in this area which was to his advantage, using the cover of darkness Leo sped across the street and to the dumpster he had been viewing from the roof.

He jumped and landed on top of the object in total silence; pressing himself to the building next to him once again he leaned up and peered in the corner of the window. The glass was so dirty it was hard to see within but to his advantage it would also make it difficult to tell he was looking in.

Leo studied the room inside with interest, pleased to see it was filled with people and he did believe this was the place they were looking for. He waited a few breaths getting an idea of what he was dealing with before letting out one long, low whistle. Silence followed except for inside where music was playing and a TV was blaring some video game Leo thinks he had seen Mike play at some point.

Within moments his brother's appeared just below him. Leaping down Leo indicated with his head that they should step off to the side and out of sight. Mike and Don followed there brother around the back of the building next door and looked at him expectantly.

"This has to be the place," Leo spoke in a quiet tone. "The walls are covered in spray painted anti-alien messages and the word HU. There are about thirty guys I can see inside, but none of them look to be trained fighters. They look like the guys I scared out of Lea's shop that planted the bomb. Still at this rate I wish I had brought Casey with us, we can always use an extra set of hands." Leo looked back at HU's building his mind obviously working out their next course of action.

"Did you see that Justin guy that was spying on Lea?" Donatello knew what was first and foremost on Leonardo's mind even if his brother didn't mention it. Leo's eye reminded on the warehouse still obviously in thought.

"No, but there were lights in rooms on the second floor and if he's more high ranking in this _organization_, if we can even call it that; Then he may up top." Leo nodded to himself once before turning back to face his brothers. "They probably have guns among other types of weapons so we will have to be extra careful. I would like to try to knockout as many of them as possible. I have a clean up crew ready to come in after we finish here."

"Clean up crew?" Mike looked at his brother curiously. "You're not bringing the Foot in on this too are you Leo?" Leonardo shook his head.

"Nothing like that, I want this entire ploy to play out as legitimately as possible. Among the other people I have gotten to know as of late I have met a few members of the NYPD. They were quiet enthusiastic at the idea of getting to claim the credit for taking care of such a nefarious group." Leo smirked at his brothers and Don and Mike exchanged first a look and then nods.

"You want the public to think human's took down a group designed to protect human right's not what would be considered aliens?" Don could see how strategically that would be a far wiser and stronger move. Leonardo didn't answer Donatello's comment but instead let out one deep breath.

"It's one large room inside which will making fighting more difficult because we can't sanction them off into smaller groups, I would suggest we all enter from different sides of the building to at least present more targets." Leo's eyes narrowed.

"That sounds reasonable." Don and Mike nodded in agreement with their brother's ideas.

"Mike you enter through the door on the back side of the building, Don you take the window I was spying in earlier, I'll take the front door." Leonardo drew his katana from there sheaths. His muscles taunt as his body prepared itself for the coming combat. "Get to your assigned areas, wait for twenty five seconds and then enter."

The three Turtles all exchanged looks with one another. Each of them felt the mild rush of excitement. How good it felt to be together again. "Stay safe and don't take any crazy chances." Leo gave Michelangelo a lingering look at his last sentence.

"Same goes for you Fearless One. Lea's going to be pissed at us if we don't bring you home!" Mike couldn't help but grin at the smile that crossed his brother's face. How obviously good it felt to Leo to know there was someone waiting for him, worried about him. The three ninja broke apart, each as silent as the darkness that surrounded them they proceeded to their assigned areas.


	12. Chapter 12

Silence and stealth had been some of the first lessons that their Father had imparted on the brothers when they were younger and no one had taken it to heart more then Leonardo. Now the darkness enveloped him like an old friend, he moved with such speed and precision that he could control every sound he made. He took his position at the entrance of the building, allowing out one long, deep breath feeling a total calm take over his senses.

He knew what he needed to do, the mission he was set to accomplish and he was ready for it. He counted out the allotted time in his head, drawing his katana, finding a solid stance in preparation at the end of his tally, he finally let go and kicking forward forcefully sent the front door splintering into the building.

Music still pounded around the room, but the occupants had frozen, across the way Leonardo could see Donny had burst in the side window and Mike had similarly broken in the back door. There was that secondary pause, in which the three brothers exchanged looks, each choosing where to start there battle, before the air around them erupted into chaos as the shock wore off the guys in the building.

Then everything just became the natural flow of combat. Leo had spent his entire adult life and most of his childhood either engaged in or training for moments like this one. He felt almost too comfortable as he took on several group members at once. They did have guns, but were so unskilled at strategy and fight tactics that the improved weapons weren't as much of an issue.

Using the hilt of his sword, Leonardo slammed the blunt object into the head or face of every opponent he was engaged with. Breaking some bones, but having yet to actually kill anyone and instead rendering them unconscious, glancing around himself between bouts Leo was able to see his brothers also following his suit and that the numbers in the room thanks to there speed and stamina were swiftly dwindling.

"Heading up!" Leonardo leapt above the TV the guys had been playing video games on and using some boxes stacked along the wall ran across and jumped up to the catwalk to the second floor room. He paused long enough to look behind him and see that both Don and Mike were still doing quiet well in there own battles. Michelangelo smashed a guy in the face, glancing up and grinning at his older brother as he did. Leonardo felt secure in the fact his brother's knew where he was headed and made his way down to the room.

The door was already open and it seems like most of the occupants had already joined the fray when the noise of it had broken out. One man was still inside, short with dirty blonde hair he appeared to be trying to destroy documents. Leonardo could think of numerous reasons for this action, but at the moment none of that was important to him.

The thug didn't even hear Leo enter or cross the room until his katana was poised at the base of the back of his neck. "Is Justin Bartkowiak here?" Leonardo's deep, commanding voice reverberated in the room, distracting from even the sound of the fighting below them.

"Fuck you!" The guy didn't move, knowing just how perilous his current situation was, but still wasn't going to hand over the information easily. The venom in his voice was obvious. Leonardo was barely fazed, pressing the tip of his sword into the man's skin just slightly more allowing him to know he meant business.

"I don't want to have kill anyone here today if it isn't necessary, but I need that information I'm asking for more then I need you alive." Leo could see the sweat forming on the neck of the thug in front of him; he was silent for a long time as if weighing his options.

"I might know where his apartment is. How about I tell you that and you let me go." There was still too much self assurance in the idiot's tone. Leonardo didn't like it.

"How about you tell me right now and I'll allow you to live, you have to the count of five and I'm done with this conversation." Leo never even made it to three before the goon blurted out everything he needed to know. Making a quick mental note of the location Leonardo swiftly stepped forward and using his sword hilt once again slammed it into the area the tip had just been pointed in.

Making a soft groan the thug crumbled to the floor, Leonardo glanced at the papers he had been shredding before he had entered and his eyes grew wider for a moment. They were plans for another bomb, a huge one. Leo didn't bother reading everything but he figured it was something else Reed would be quiet interested in.

Turning away from the table; Leo noted that the sound of combat from below had ceased. Walking from the room, Leo was pleased to see his two brothers already tying up all the idiots they had defeated below. Leonardo leapt wordless back down to the first level landing gracefully and walking over to where Michelangelo and Donatello already were.

"There's one more above, if you wouldn't mind getting him and a bunch of papers that look really important on the table in the room." Leo tossed Mikey his cell phone, "Call the number for Reed in there. His group should be ready to come in, just tell him where we are." Mike nodded, but Donny gave him a curious look.

"And what are you going to do Leo?" The concern in his voice was evident and Leo couldn't help but smile.

"Justin wasn't here Don, but I did get his location and I want to pay him a personal visit." Everything seemed to be going right along as Leo had planned for it to, with the exception of having to make the extra trip to find the man he was looking for. Still it was a plan change that he didn't mind.

"Just be careful Leo, you never know what these guys could be doing, or what kind of weapons they could have." Leo looked over at Michelangelo watching him talking on his phone explaining everything to Reed in length.

"Don't worry about me Don. The last thing I want right now is to take a stupid risk." Turning to look at his brother he grasped his shoulder. "You guys did really great tonight, thank you." Don's eye ridge rose for a moment before he broke out into a smile.

"You almost sound like Sensei when you say that Leo." His voice was soft and it caused Leonardo to pause for a moment.

"You couldn't pay me a greater compliment." Turning Leonardo nodded one last time at Mike before taking off at a jog out the door. He knew his brothers could easily handle the rest of the clean up here and that he would feel better once he knew that, this Justin guy was out of the picture and wouldn't be threatening Lea in anyway, anymore. Leonardo leaped up the nearest fire escape and took to the roofs covering more ground faster that way.

The address Leo needed to go to was across the city in Brooklyn. Still from years of practice runs, he effortlessly found the quickest and simplest way to reach his desired location. Stopping on the roof across from the building it took him a few moments to get his bearings and decide which window was the one to the apartment he was looking for.

Lights were on inside the assigned room and the window was curtain-less, giving Leonardo the impression that Justin probably lived there alone. At least within his experience of watching April and Casey, woman seemed to prefer to have window coverings once they moved in with a man.

The city around him seemed fairly peaceful, just the usual traffic noise and random blares of different types of music. Leo leapt from one fire escape to the one positioned on Justin's building, climbing until he was crouched outside his window, listening for sounds inside. Slowly, carefully Leonardo leaned up, peering into the room before him. He could see the television on across the way, the illumination he was seeing was the light in the kitchen area. A table sat directly under the overhead lamp and it was strew with so much tech stuff that he kind of wished he had brought Don.

By the television was a couch. Raising himself a little more Leo was able to see the occupant of the room sprawled across it. He couldn't see the expression on Justin's face, but from the steady rise and fall of his chest he was fairly certain he was sleeping. This was good for a few reasons, it would make the element of surprise even easier for the Turtle and thankfully it meant no one from the warehouse had alerted him of what had just transpired.

Turning his attention to the actual window Leo was currently peering into, he was also pleased to see that it was rather old; and while he could see it was locked currently, the way this lock was designed it would be fairly easy to open. Pulling a small pocket knife out of his belt, Leo flipped open the blade and slide it into the small crack between the wood and the lock. It took him a bit of concentration and few swipes but slowly the window moved to the unlocked position.

Stowing the knife away again Leonardo pushed upwards on the window, slowly and deliberately, in case it made any loud sudden noises. Leo managed to slide the window up enough for him to enter the room without it alerting the occupant. Now inside Leonardo could hear the drone of the TV and the late night horror flick that was playing. Drawing one of his katana he crossed the room, looking down at the sleeping man he had came hunting for.

Justin was snoring lightly as Leonardo viewed him. Getting a proper look at his face, Leo was certain this was the correct man. Staring down at him, at the person who had taken Lea's entire life from her, he felt a fury boil in his gut. Still the Turtle pushed it away. He didn't want to allow rage to control this moment, if it did he would just end up murdering this idiot in his sleep and that simply wasn't Leonardo's style.

Leo kicked the side of the couch hard, sending a jolt through the man sleeping there. Justin sat up quickly and found that Leonardo's katana was suddenly pointed at his chest, right above his heart. The Turtle coldly glaring at him as the man looked around frantically for a moment like he wasn't certain what was going on and hoped maybe he was dreaming still.

"I think you know who I am." The eerie music and frantic pleas of the film playing behind him added to the atmosphere of the room at that moment. He watched Justin swallow hard, his face twisting into fury.

"How did you find me freak? Use your alien technology to hunt down the stupid human?" Justin was breathing hard, his expression furious, both men hating the other for vastly different reasons.

"Your friend's told me where to find you, when I took out your entire water front cell." Still Leonardo allowed no emotion to creep into either his tone or expression. Justin's face turned a shade paler then it had been a moment before.

"I don't believe you." The man wanted to have convection in his voice but Leonardo could hear the doubt wavering there. Without a word, but while still keeping his weapon trained on his enemy, Leo reached down with his other hand for the remote and flipped it to an all night news channel.

The raid was breaking news. The same reporter that had been at Lea's apartment the night of the fire was now talking about the bust the NYPD had just made, what caused this event to be particularly newsworthy was the fact there had been plans found there to blow up several prominent building throughout the city. Leonardo raised an eye ride watching the look of defeat that momentarily crossed Justin's face.

"So you took down one group of us, other sections will just pick up the slack." Leonardo noted that the man lacked the conviction in his tone he had just had a few moments before.

"No you won't, because I won't let you. I have foolishly sat by too long thinking it was proper for the human's to handle all of this on there own. You changed that. You brought this war to my front door. You hurt my family." Justin continued to glare at Leonardo and the Turtle felt a slight waver of passion enter his tone.

"So what are you going to kill me now?" Justin looked down at the sword and back up at the man holding it. Leonardo shook his head looking down at the thug like he was an idiot.

"No, I'm going to make certain you end up going to jail just like the rest of your cohorts. I just want everyone in your organization to now know you are not untouchable. I can and will destroy any of you when I choose. The quickest way to get me to come after you is going to be to come anywhere near anything or one that's mine." Leonardo leaned down so that he was staring Justin directly in the face. "If any member of your group so much as looks at her again, prison will seem like a cakewalk compared to what I have planned."

Justin swallowed hard the fight taken out of his appearance; he looked down at the table behind Leo. "What gives you the right to lay claim to anyone freak, this is my planet, my city and you're not wanted here." Leonardo frowned, studying the boy before him for a moment.

"How old are you? Mid-twenties would be my guess." Justin turned to look back at Leo confusion now on his face. "I've been here a lot longer then you, and I've done a hell of a lot more for this planet then you ever will. I don't _lay claim_ you simpleton. She's mine because _she_ chooses to be; because I have something you will never understand while you are on your corroded, ignorant path. I have honor. That's why she picks me. That's why I will do anything I can to protect her and keep her safe; and I want you and everyone else in your backwards organization to remember that."

Justin refused to look at Leonardo anymore. His mouth set down to a line, his brow creased. Leonardo hoped maybe his words somehow affected some small area of this man's mind. Maybe got him to realize somewhere in his brain that what he was doing wasn't right. It probably wasn't that good of a chance that was what had happened, but there was always hope. Leo never would have thought he would have the life he did now; it really made him realize that anything was possible in this universe.

"Stand up!" Leonardo took a step back to allow the man in front of him to get to his feet. "Turn around." Justin glared at the Turtle again, but didn't say anything further as he followed his instructions. Leo had brought a thin long rope with him just for the purpose of securing captives. Tying Justin's hands behind his back, Leo glanced down at the coffee table and saw the one other item he had needed.

"I'm going to use your cell phone." Justin stood stone faced, looking away and out towards his kitchen. Leonardo picked up the phone and was suddenly thankful for the fact he had memorized Reed's number in case he ever had an emergency. Reed picked up after a couple rings and Leonardo explained to him that he had one more detainee and where he was currently. Reed promised to be right down and the Turtle hung up.

"You can take a seat if you like. The NYPD should be here shortly." Justin stomped around in a circle and flopped back down on his sofa. Leo allowed his weapon to relax at his side but kept it drawn just in case his captive decided to run for it.

Malcolm Reed arrived within twenty minutes of Leonardo calling, which he guessed considering the night he was probably having was actually pretty good. The cop took one look at the guy tied up on the couch and one look at the Turtle and a huge grin broke across his face.

"I'm guessing this is the shithead from your girlfriend's crime scene?" Leo didn't even have to say anything for Reed to know he was right. The cop crossed the room his eyes drawn much like Leo's had been when first surveying the place to the mess of tech on the kitchen table. "Holy fuck, Leo, do you know what you have here?"

The expression of surprise on Reed's face garnered Leo's attention. In the short time he had known the cop he hadn't seen many things shock him. "My brother was always better with mechanical things then I was?" Leo looked at the police officer with question.

"Now I'm no expert on the matter, but this looks like components to build a couple of different bombs." Reed stopped to look at Justin as he finished his declaration. "Leo this asshole isn't just the one that spotted you and your girl, I seriously think he's also the one that built the bomb that blew up her place." Reed wasn't about to touch anything, but he craned his neck around trying to get a better look at what was on the table. Grabbing his walkie talkie off his hip, he called in. Knowing they would need the bomb squad down here as quickly as they could move.

Leonardo's eyes flashed with a deep rooted anger. His fists clenched as he fought the desire to simply grab the front of the man's shirt sitting in front of him and shake him until some sort of sense settled into his ideology of life. "You call me a _freak_! I might not be human but I have never destroyed the life of an innocent. Never taken everything from them, that they poured there blood, sweat and **tears** over! You are the monster! You are the creature that would kill your own kind for no more reason then they have a different opinion then you do." Leonardo forced one long deep breath out of his chest trying to calm down his rising emotions.

Justin had pressed himself silently back against the couch and the Turtle got the impression for the first time he really understood the power of the adversary he was dealing with. "You're very lucky tonight. Lucky I didn't know any of this until Reed was already here. Lucky I'm going to walk away now, but _never_ forget me; because I won't you and if I ever hear about you building another bomb and destroying another life you won't be able to hide from me." Leo's tone was deadly calm as he turned finished with this conversation before he did something he would regret.

He started walking back towards the window he had originally entered from but paused as Reed called out his name. He realized the cop had watched most of his exchange with the criminal and was now studying the face of the Turtle. "I just wanted to say. What you did tonight Leo, I've never seen anything like it. The efficiency of you and your family, all I can say is we are damn lucky you're on our side." Reed cleared his throat, almost as if he was waiting for Leo to say something in reply, yet the Turtle just silently held his gaze.

"Don't worry about any of these assholes anyway. With all the new laws protecting off-worlders and against anti-terror none of them will be seeing freedom for a very long time. Thank you Leonardo, I owe you one. Fuck the whole goddamn city does." Reed crossed the room and extended his hand towards the Turtle in the gesture to shake. Leo looked down at the humans offer and swallowed, pushing away his anger realizing it was useless. His mission was complete and this terror organization was done.

He grasped Reed's hand firmly and felt the ghost of a smile grace his beak. "I've protected this city my whole life and I don't plan to stop anytime soon. Thank you for your help." Reed looked at the Turtle a little confused, but Leo didn't expand on why an alien would have been there for that long and instead turning away from the cop, he'd let him finish his job. Stepping out the window back onto the fire escape into the fresh air there was only one thing Leonardo could focus on. Just how much he wanted to get back to the woman he had wanted to spend time with all day and how the journey home had never seemed so long before. Leaping up and across to another fire escape higher on the next building Leo started on his way.


	13. Chapter 13

Lea felt like the hands on the clock hanging in the Turtles living room had stopped moving. She wasn't certain which had been worst, waiting while all three guys had been gone; or now just for Leonardo. She'd attempted to watch television, trying to hide the fact from herself that she was genuinely worried about the safety of all the bothers. She knew they were doing all of this for more then just her but she felt like if one of them got hurt, the blame for this mission would fall heavily on her shoulders.

She had been overjoyed when Michelangelo and Donatello had walked in the door. Trying not to leap to her feet and look like an emotional fool, yet her heart had fallen when she had seen that Leo was not with his brothers. Both Turtles had explained to her that Leonardo had went after the guy they had both seen outside her place and she tried to set her expression to stone so as not to appear weak and worried.

She had made Don and Mike sandwiches and was now attending to their wounds. It was thankfully nothing more dangerous then a couple of deep gashes from knives, Mike had quickly devoured the food Lea had brought him and was currently playing with Dean in his lap as Lea looked after the bicep on his right arm, cleaning a larger gash. Don, she had already attended to and he was just now starting to eat.

Mikey watched her eyes, the way they kept drifting to the door and then the clock amidst her work and felt a soft smile grace his face. "You don't have to worry about Leo you know. Even in the most insane situations he always gets home in the end." Lea's eyes flipped up to Mike's a surprised look on her face, before she let out a forced laugh.

"Wow am I that obviously the worried girlfriend?" Mike exchanged a look with Don at Lea choice of the word igirlfriend/i, but didn't point it out to Lea.

"Don't knock yourself for caring about our brother, Squirt. The poor guy needs someone to look after him, or else he will drown in a sea of tea and books." Mike winked at the woman next to him and watched as she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Did you just call me _Squirt_ Michelangelo?" She was bandaging up his cut now, looking at her work, but her tone had a touch of sass to it.

'Hey, you're one of the few humans I've met that is actually shorter then I am. Did you and Mairead take like shrinking pills or something?" Lea whacked him in the shoulder above his injury but they were both laughing. The concerned look was no longer forefront on Lea's face; Mike smiled having achieved his goal.

Finished attending to both Turtles wounds Lea curled up on the couch as Mike and Don filled her in on all of their exploits for the evening. She couldn't help but marvel at both the ease and precision with which they had carried out taking down the cell of the Humanitarian Union. Was she not sitting and staring at them as they told the tale she wouldn't believe it possible for three men to walk out of a fight with 30 odd armed thugs, yet the Turtles seemed to easily have. Her level of respect for all of them grew daily.

She was watching Dean sleepily snuggle with Mike as the door to the lair clicked open. Lea once again fought the urge to jump up as Leo stepped in; he looked tired, yet still carried himself with a proud grace. Her chest ached with emotion for him and she wondered if any other man had ever made her feel the depth of passion this Turtle easily drew out of her daily.

"It's done." Leonardo looked at both his brothers, his words serious, final. After a moment his gaze fell to her and Lea felt a shiver run down her spine. She fought the urge to just go to him, touch him and hold him.

"So I can head out without bodyguards now?" Lea tried to keep her tone light and teasing, but seeing Leo, the realization of the length he had went for her that night; her affection for him was almost strangling at the moment.

"I would still give it a few days for the dust to settle. To make certain nothing larger or more dangerous is waiting in the wings, and then you will have to decide what you want your next step to be." Leonardo's eyes fell away as he finished his proclamation. A small part of him wasn't completely certain what she would want, and he hated that a tiny drop of self doubt ebbed. Informing him that if she wanted out of his insanity this was her perfect opportunity.

"So is Justin with the Police?" Don was looking at his brother with both curiosity and caution and Leo realized that Donatello was trying to tactfully ask Leo just how he had eliminated the issue.

"Yes I called Reed, they have NYPD crawling all over his apartment currently from the way I could see cars arriving as I left. He was the bomb maker." Leo's tone was flat but that just told Don how much fury was seething underneath that all of this had transpired. Don sighed thoughtful for a moment.

"Hey at least we stopped them, from the plans you left for us to find on the table they were going to do some really terrible things Leo that would have killed a lot of people. We can't repair what happened, but at least Lea is alright and here with us in the end." Lea smiled over at Donatello as Mike playfully whacked her in the shoulder. Leonardo couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face watching how easily Lea fit in with his family now.

"Are you hungry?" Lea didn't allow Leonardo to dwell on what could have been anymore and instead tried to pull him back to the present. Leo stretched popping his shoulder, pausing before replying.

"Right now I just want to place my katana in my room and relax a little to be honest." He bowed his head slightly at everyone else in the room, looking to walk past and into the rear of the lair. Lea rose, pushing her hair back before picking up all the medical supplies on table in front of her and shoving them back into the guy's first aid kit.

"Let me come with you, I can take a look at any wounds you have." Mike and Don watched Leo pause and then he and Lea walked away side by side, back into Leo's room the door gently closing behind them.

"Think we will see them again tonight?" Don couldn't stop the smirk on his face.

"If Leo's smart, I sure hope not." Michelangelo was rubbing the belly of the small dog sitting with him and broke out into a huge grin. "Want to see what April and Casey are up to?"

* * *

Lea watched Leonardo carefully place his katana in there stand and shed all of his gear. He was actually in better shape then either of his brothers had been but she did see one slash on his lower left arm that she could at the very least clean for him. Pacing across the room, Leo flopped down on the bed next to her, his eyes locking on hers.

"Let me take care of that." Lea pointed down toward Leo's cut and his eye ridges knit together.

"That's barely a scratch." His voice held a playful tone, but he obediently extended his arm to her. Lea set about disinfecting the cut, finishing quickly she starting placing the few medical items she had gotten out away. As she worked she became aware that Leonardo was leaning closer to her. She felt a smile cross her face.

Placing the first aid kit on the floor next to them Lea turned her attention fully on the Turtle. Sliding closer to Leo, nuzzling her nose against his neck, breathing in his tart masculine scent, "your brother's told me what you did this evening, you're incredible."

The Turtle fell back and she moved with him, he shifted around so that she was looking up and into his eyes. "I just did what I had to, to protect what's important to me." Leo lowered his face and his beak met her lips. The kiss was soft, gentle. Lea felt her heart ache just being near Leonardo, she snuggled closer to him desiring to feel the hardness of his body pressed against her.

The Turtle broke away, groaning loudly flopping back on his shell. "You smell amazing. You're making it hard for me to breath." His dark eyes turned back to her and for the first time Lea saw a naked lust contained within them.

"Do you mean you can actually scent the fact you're turning me on?" Curiosity and desire laced Lea's tone. Leonardo's hand drifted up and into her hair, twisting the curls in-between his fingers.

"Yes, a turtle's sense of smell is much better then a humans. I can't really describe what it makes me feel. My control is holding on by such a slim margin. My body can tell how much yours wants mine and it gets furious at me for holding back." Lea's gaze was drawn to the incessant twitching of Leo's tail and she looked back up at him still a little confused.

"Leonardo we've known one another for quiet a long period of time now." She paused a moment biting her lip, suddenly a little shy. "I have very deep, genuine emotions for you. I find everything about you attractive. I want you, but if you're not…" She was cut off by the Turtle pressing one of his thick fingers against her lips.

"Perhaps it's only fair for me to start out with an apology." Leonardo's expression was earnest. Lea's brow knit in confusion.

"What would you ever have to apologize for?" Lea watched the almost rueful smile cross the face of the Turtle lying with her.

"I know I can be difficult to understand and interpret. I have a tendency to become too narrowly focused at times and to even shut out the people I care the most about. I try to burden everything on my own and mistakes make me furious with myself." His eyes were looking away and Lea found herself studying his face until suddenly his gaze flicked back up and fell on her.

"I've been able to block everything else out when I need too, except two things. One is my family, whom has been the most important thing to me from the moment I took my first step, or threw my first punch. The second addition is recent. Regardless of what I'm currently doing at the time, a little piece of you is always there." Leo reached up touching her cheek with his finger tips.

"You're like this small warm feeling that reminds me what is good about life and why I am pushing myself so hard. I'm a man who has tried very hard to never depend on anyone and now without even realizing it, I need you." Lea felt a pressure in her chest, her heart was pounding. Leaning forward she pressed her mouth back against his beak again. For still moments they kissed and touched, before finally Leo pulled away again, apparently not finished with his speech.

"To answer your unasked question, it's not that I'm not ready. I just wanted it to be a time when I was completely and solely yours. Not when I'm partially focused on a mission, or a problem with the Utroms. You deserve every part of me." Leonardo was studying her, what Lea's expression was, trying to decide what she was thinking.

"I… I don't even know what to say." Lea's face was crinkled up, her thoughts and feelings racing inside her like a freight train. "You apologize to me like you think somehow your personality is faulting. Leonardo that couldn't be farther from the truth; has a lot happened to me since we met… yes. But lying here with you, talking to you; watching you actually open up to me." She playfully nudged her body up against his. "I don't think another person exists that is as perfectly suited for me as you are. Neither of us is ideal, but together I honestly feel we are unstoppable."

The wide smile on Lea's face brought one to Leonardo's also. Emotions heavy between them, their mouths joining again, only this time the kiss becoming deeper, more intense. For the first time neither of them trying to reign in how they both feel. Lea pulling away from Leo's mouth, her lips trailing down his neck and shoulder, kissing and nibbling on his skin.

"I hate to admit this," Leonardo was panting between his words. "But I really don't have much hands on experience." Lea glanced up and she could see the embarrassment in the Turtles face at having to confess this to her, it just made her emotions for him flare even more.

"Well I've never been with a giant mutated humanoid Turtle either, so I think we're going to have a lot of things to teach one another." Leonardo let out a deep laugh, his hand drifting up again to her hair; only she turned her face kissing his palm and licking up one finger, sucked on the tip. She enjoyed listening to him groan, watching his eyes watching her.

The twitching of his tail against the bed grew louder and more forceful. Curious now, Lea kissed his hand one last time before moving down by the sound. She pushed her way playfully between Leonardo's legs, kissing and biting his inner thighs, he gasped loudly this time. Still there was something about the movement of his tail that seemed important.

She glanced back up at the Turtle; he was looking down at her with an expression somewhere between longing and amusement. Leonardo seemed to be considering what her next action was about be and frankly she hated to disappoint him. Dipping her face she ran her tongue flatly along his tail. She could feel his leg muscles tense around her and was surprised by what happened next.

Out of a thin slit at the base of his tail something emerged an item Lea quickly realized was the head of Leonardo's cock. She made a mixture of what could only be described as a surprised, yet delighted sound at her realization and it caused the Turtle watching her to chuckle. "So that's why your tail keeps doing that!"

"I was getting hard, do you blame me really?" One eye ridge raised and with a cocky expression on his face Leo grinned down at her. Lea lowered her mouth again and swirled her tongue around the emerging head. Leonardo's tail suddenly swung up smacking her in the chin as he gasped, swearing loudly.

Lea blinked up at the Turtle realizing that was the first time she had heard him use foul language. His expression was embarrassed but his eyes were filled with a burning lust. Lea couldn't stop a giggle, falling sideways against his thigh. "That felt really good." Leonardo's tone was flat and Lea tried to get control of her teasing knowing Leo could easily shut down on her if he felt too silly about himself.

"It's supposed to." She grinned back up at him. "It's my job to make you feel so good that you can't focus on or think about anything but me." She smiled cutely up at him. She watched his expression as he considered her for a moment.

"You're very good at what you do then." His praise just made her grin wider.

"I haven't even gotten started yet!" She dropped her face, swallowing the head of Leo's cock, seeing that a portion of his shaft was also exposed now. She teased him, rolling her tongue around his head, suddenly curious about his actual size. As more of his cock slid out of his sheath she also reached one of her hands up to stroke his length in time with the attention she was giving him orally.

Leonardo had been pleasuring himself since his teens. Especially during the late spring when his mating urges started, a release was at times just necessary to keep him focused and in control. Yet no manipulation he had preformed on his own body had prepared him for just how incredible it felt with Lea's mouth wrapped around his cock at this moment.

Every movement she made sent jolts of pleasure through his frame, and the warmth. If her mouth felt this tight and wet and deliciously hot compared to the usual temperature of his body, he was having trouble picturing what it was going to feel like being inside her. He grasped his pillows to either side of his head, breathing hard losing all thought as Lea's mouth and hands continued to tease his flesh. He didn't even try to hold back and he called out hoarsely as thrusting up he felt his hot cum shoot down the throat of the woman pleasuring him. He looked down, panting, surprised as she swallowed every drop of it.

Lea licked her lips, sitting up to make eye contact with the Turtle laying below her. She couldn't even describe how attractive he looked at this moment. His frame completely relaxed at his release, his breathing still coming in hard puffs; he looked up at her through half closed eyes. She wasn't certain she had ever seen Leo look this undisturbed, and she loved it; even more so because she knew she had made him feel this way. She tickled her fingers along his inner thigh liking the grunt it made him make.

"You know I'm a little intimidated now." She bit her lip, watching his flaccid cock slowly drawing itself back inside him.

"Why?" The deep purr in his tone, everything about him was turning her on at such insane degrees at the moment. She kissed where her fingers had just been playing.

"Leo, you're easily eleven inches long, you're gigantic. I'm small, I'm a little scared right now in a _very_ good way." She flashed him a saucy grin and was surprised when he suddenly sat up. She very quickly realized just how flexible ninjutsu made Leonardo as he quiet literally folded his body in half upon itself, grasping her with his strong arms and pulling her up and on top of him. She squealed out starting to giggle but was quickly cut off by him kissing her roughly.

"So I'm impressive then?" He pulled away just enough to speak his warm breath on her face.

"Leo, sweetie everything about you impresses me. You are the most amazing man I've ever met." He grinned at her, his hands sliding down her back and to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. Ticking her lower back now, Leo was studying her face.

"You'll tell me what feels good as I do it right." Once again Lea could see a nagging doubt creeping into his expression. He was such a constant perfectionist it was ridiculously adorable.

"Trust me; I'll let you know one way or another." She shifted around as he pulled her shirt up and over her head. She was in her pajamas so she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Leonardo moved around so that Lea was now on her back on the bed. She felt a shiver at the intensity of his gaze as he looked at her. He appeared to be trying to memorize her appearance with his eyes. She started to feel a little self conscious and she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Am I alright?" It felt like a stupid question to ask, but with Leo not doing anything, Lea feared maybe she was disappointing to him after all the waiting he'd done for this moment. The Turtle's dark eyes looked back up at her confused for a second.

"Alright, you're perfect Kumquat; why would you ask?" He realized what he was doing as he posed the question and she watched a sheepish grin spread across his face. "Sorry. I…" He cleared is throat. "I feel so fortunate at this moment I wanted to savior it. I guess that isn't usual." She could see his expression tighten again and knew he would quickly get embarrassed.

"Why do you call me _Kumquat_?" She tried to shift the conversation swiftly before Leo could dwell on his inner conflict. She watched his frown become a smile at her inquiry.

"My _Grandfather_ for lack of a better term, well really the Master of my Sensei's Master; he took me and I trained with him for a while, when I was young. Believe it or not I had what could be considered a little unruly teen behavior for me." The Turtle smirked at her, and Lea raised her brow knowing there had to be more to this story as Leonardo didn't seem the type have normal teenage angst.

"The Ancient One always used to call me Kumquat. I hated it at first and he wouldn't tell me why. After a time I grew to love the nickname and I realized it was a true sign of familial affection. It meant I was special to him, as you are to me just in a very different way." He touched her face with one of his fingers. "And frankly I think the name fits you better, because you are smaller, sillier and very, terribly sweet." As he said the last part Leo dipped his face so just as the last words left his mouth his tongue found her right nipple swirling around it.

Her body instantly reacted to his touch. Pressing more tightly to him, he could see out of the corner of his eye the slight rise in her hips. He squeezed and rolled her left nipple with his left hand. Lea's panting and mewling causing the blood to once again start to pool to his groin. He would be hard again soon and when he was, he already knew he desired all of her. He decided he wanted Lea to be his first, and hopefully maybe his only. He was ready to share this part of himself with her, which he hadn't with anyone before. He was going to try his best to let go as much as was possible to him and just live for this moment.

He could feel the deep growl leaving his chest. Her scent was becoming stronger from his manipulations and his need to taste her was getting too difficult to resist. Pulling back and sliding down her body, Leo grasped both sides of the small shorts she was wearing proceeding to pull off both them and her undergarments at the same time tossing them aside on the floor. Leo paused for a moment, he had seen both pictures and videos of naked women before but this was the first time he had actually seen one in the flesh. He glanced back up at the woman above him to see her watching his reactions intently. Lea spread her legs farther apart as if inviting him to try her.

Leonardo didn't need any further encouraging; he kissed and nipped along her thighs as his beak drifted closer to the intoxicating scent of arousal between her legs. He buried his face in her warmth, his long tongue plunging inside of her. Immediately her legs clamped around his shoulders, as she cried out, her hips rising again. He held her ass, licking and teasing and enjoying the flavor of her essence.

Other then having seen oral sex being preformed in films he would never admit to anyone he had watched on Don's computer, Leo didn't actually know what he was doing. So instead he just listened to the sounds Lea made and paid attention to what caused her scent to intensify and before he knew it her thighs were clamping hard around him as Lea screamed out his name. Licking his lips, Leo pulled himself up to her face, undeniably proud of the fact he had gotten the woman he adored so much to orgasm on his first try. Lea was panting and shaking slightly looking up at him through half closed lids with a smile on her face.

"Like hell you don't know what you're doing." She pulled the Turtle down into a kiss and he accepted. His ego swelling like his cock was doing inside him at that moment.

"What can I say you're wonderful inspiration for me to learn." Leo spoke between their mouths meeting again and again. He rolled to his side and the two of them just laid there for a few moments, there emotions both flaring to levels that didn't seem possible to either for them to experience. Leonardo's eye closed as one of Lea's hands drifted down to stroke his cock that was already half extended from his body again.

"I want you." Leo's eyes drifted back open at Lea's words, there was a pleading tone to her voice; but by this junction he was so drowned in her scent he couldn't read her urgency in that way anymore. She was using her lower body to push against his, turning him onto his back straddling his waist, her hand continued to tease his cock and he realized to his surprise she was waiting for his permission to make the next move.

"I need you." He pulled himself up to a sitting position, touching her cheek and then pulling her face to his in a kiss. She shifted her hips, moving the head of his cock to the entrance of her sheath. She was very wet, but still she had to move her hips back and forth a few times, trying to work his bulk inside of her in a way that didn't strain her small frame.

Leonardo had always considered himself very articulate, it was a faucet of his life he prided himself on and something his Sensei had always encouraged. Still no words he could think of could properly express the feeling the first time he plunged inside of Lea. Her body was so tiny and tight, pleasure shot through him like bolts of lightening; but it was the warmth; it was comfortable and frenzied at the same time. He found himself churring in his throat, just staring into the eyes of the woman across from him. Savoring every second of this moment, of her and realizing he wasn't certain he had ever wanted to freeze time as much as he did right now.

He was buried to his hilt inside her now. Lea still straddling his lap, as she moved around a little, feeling her frame adjusting to his girth, both of them moaning and making small pleased noises. Both almost drunk on the other, "I love you." Leonardo said the words to Lea without hesitation. He knew he had never felt quiet this way about someone before. A part of him felt like he shouldn't enjoy being bared so open to someone he had only known for a few months' times, but there was suddenly no fear between them. All Leonardo felt was pleasure and joy.

Lea smiled at his words and moving her hips thrust him in and out of her slowly, deliberately, they were still face to face and she was enjoying watching his every reaction. "Leo, I love you more then any other man I've ever known. I've wanted to tell you since the fire, but I guess I'm a chicken." She closed her eyes for a moment, just living within the steady, natural motion of their bodies moving together. "The luckiest day of my life was when you walked into my tea shop. "

Leonardo was far stronger then Lea and easily flipped her, changing their positions, she squeaked out surprised by the sudden change until he thrust into her roughly, his hips moving in a steady motion. "A part of me died the day I buried my Father, and I really though I was never going to be whole again. You've proven me wrong. I'm forever in your debt." There was no way for Lea to reply, at the end of his proclamation Leonardo's pace doubled and Lea was lost to the world of pleasure he was providing her.

Leo was so strong, the pace he set, was incredible and his size, Lea felt like portions of her being she didn't even know existed were being reached. And still Leonardo never paused, or slowed. He was like a force of nature, her force of nature. When she came the first time and her form clamped down on his she felt his entire body shutter. Still he didn't slow and she came two more times, before finally with a loud yell Leonardo thrust roughly into her one last time as he filled her with his seed.

He was panting now, he moved against her weakly a few last times before falling to the side and collapsing next to her. It took them both a few minutes to regain there breaths, there bodies tingling from the pleasure coursing through them. "I love you." Leonardo repeated himself, pulling her against his plastron, nuzzling her hair.

"I love you too Ninja." She kissed the side of his beak, not certain her heart had ever felt as full of adoration and affection for another being as it did at this one moment. They talked then, shared stories. Leo told Lea about Splinter for the first time and she felt tears well in her eyes as she realized just how deeply losing his Master had affected the man that meant so much to her. It had been a long night and in reality a very difficult week for both up until this perfect point in time. Both feeling a security they have never experienced they held one another and after a time both slept, the most peaceful and beautiful rest they had ever had.

* * *

_AN: Hello everyone! Sorry this has taken me so long to post. I have had this chapter sitting around almost finished for a long time and really have no good excuse for not posting it. I only have a chapter or two left to this piece and want to finish it , wish me luck and a huge thank you to everyone that has been reading this and anyone who continues to do so!_


End file.
